One Hundred ways to win the Man of Your Dreams
by Takersgurl35
Summary: A shy young lady Hatches a plan to win the heart of Mark Callaway. Story completed
1. Default Chapter

**One Hundred ways to win the Man of Your Dreams.******

**Hannah Newkirk: Shy, backwards young lady. Comes from a wealthy family, always in her older sisters beautiful shadow. When her sisters old flame Mark Callaway shows up at her sisters wedding, she is stuck again by the crush she has had on him since childhood.**

**Mark Callaway: Newly retired, he comes back to his small town home to stay. He decides on a fluke to attend his old flames wedding.**

**Justine Newkirk Ruthgate : Newly married, snooty sister of Hannah. She has run Hannah down her whole life.**

**Trelassy**** Newkirk: Hannah's cousin also attend wedding. When she notices Hannah's interest in Mark, gives Hannah the fateful book 'One hundred ways to win the man of your dreams' that sets Hannah on a plan to win Mark Callaway or at the very least use him to conceive the child she wants so badly.**

**Bradley Newkirk: Hannah's father. Wealthy business man who disapproves of Hannah and her career choice.**

**Ruth Newkirk: Hannah's mother. Social butterfly who doesn't understand Hannah, her career choice, or her turning her back on her family's wealth. Wants Hannah to marry some one of wealth and social standing.**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own Mark Callaway or the Undertaker. Wish I did. I make no profit from my stories.**

**Summary: Hannah Newkirk, shy clumsy book worm, see's Mark at her sisters wedding and after encouragement from her cousin Trelassy, decides it's time to go after what she wants, that being Mark Callaway or at the very least a child that she wants very badly.  After her cousin gives her a book full of advice, Hannah goes on a one woman crusade to win the man of her dreams.**

Hannah sighed and pushed her glasses back up on her nose. Why was she here? Her sister hadn't really wanted her here anyway. The only reason she was here is because her mother insisted she come. Hannah didn't come home much anymore. Every since she had told her father she wanted to open a bookstore in town, he had practically disowned her.

She remembered the day four years ago. He had ranted and raved about what a disappointment and failure she was. What else was new? That was the story of her life, Born 8 years after her sister. She had been a bitter disappointment after there perfect Justine. Justine was blonde, and beautiful, thin, athletic. The perfect daughter, they had seen early on this was not to be the case with Hannah.

Hannah was short, with brown hair and brown eyes. She was not athletic at all in fact she was a klutz, she could trip over her own shadow as her father liked to say. She was not beautiful, but plain. Her sister was tall and willowy with a perfect figure. Hannah was short and though not fat to curvy with too much hips and bust as her mother was always pointing out as she told Hannah about the newest diet. 

Hannah had did well in school, but that was never enough for her parents who expected great things from her and never got them. When she had told them of wanting own an old-fashioned bookstore, her mother had practically swooned and her father had just about disowned her. Her father had told her she wouldn't get a penny for her hair brained scheme and he had stuck to his word.

Hannah had worked two jobs for two years living in a boarding house room to save the money to make her dream come true. Finally she had found the perfect building downtown with a little apartment over top of it and she had rented it. She had renovated it herself to save money.

Two years later she had a pretty successful business going on. She wasn't going to be a millionaire, but she made enough to live comfortably and she enjoyed what she was doing. She stayed away from her family as much as possible. They had spent years tearing her self esteem down and she decided she didn't need that crap anymore.

But she had far bigger problems than her family. She was desperately lonely and like any other 24 year old woman longed for a prince charming to sweep her off her feet. But that wasn't likely to happen. Men were not attracted to her. She was extremely shy, clumsy, quite, and not exactly a beauty queen. The worst part was she would start to stutter around an attractive man. She could hardly get a sentence out when she got nervous. All this was standing in the way of what she wanted the most, a baby. It was a longing that grew with each day. She wanted a child to love and raise someone of her own. She sighed but you needed a man for that and that was the big problem.

Hannah sighed and went and sat under the large oak tree in the back yard. Her sister had wanted and outdoor wedding and she had got it of course. Nothing was too good for Justine, her parents pride and joy.

Hannah looked up and gasped.

It was Mark Callaway. God and he looked incredible. Tall and beautifully built. He had those beautiful tats covered up of course, but Hannah had them memorized. She had watched him wrestle every week faithfully. He had cut those lovely locks of his but he still was one sexy man. He was wearing black dress pants that clung to him like a second skin and a white pullover shirt that was stretched to its limits by his broad chest. God she remembered those intense green eyes. He was a beautiful man. He was staring at Justine. He had the most peculiar look on his face. Poor man he was still in love with Justine. But god it had been 12 years. Could he still be hung up on her?

"Girl wipe the drool off your mouth"

Hannah looked up flushed red from being caught staring.

Her cousin Trelassy flopped down beside her.

"You still got it bad for your sisters' old flame huh?" Trelassy asked.

Trelassy was one of the few members of her family that Hannah kept in contact with. She and Trelassy and always been close.

Hannah grinned at the month old baby Trelassy was holding. She had been married last year and had just had a baby.

"Want you hold little Robert?" Trelassy asked grinning.

"Do you even have to ask?" Hannah said taking the baby in her arms and holding him close.

Trelassy seen the longing on her face.

"Girl why don't you go talk to him?" Trelassy asked.

"Because, don't you remember that barbecue about three years ago out here. He came and I tripped carrying that pitcher of ice tea and it went flying all over him. He don't want me in a hundred yard of him, he probably thinks I'm some sort of bad omen.

"Hannah it was an accident." Trelassy said.

Hannah remembered her humiliation and her father hadn't helped by yelling at her in front of all his guests calling her a clumsy oaf. She had jumped in her car and left in tears and hadn't seen him since.

"Hannah you been in love with him since you were 12 and he was dating Justine. Why not at least try to talk to him." Trelassy encouraged 

Hannah shook her head there was no way she could talk to him, she was hope less.


	2. chapter 2

Mark looked over at the bride. He didn't even know why he was here. He guessed he just wanted to see if he had feelings for Justine after all these years, but all he felt was relief that she had dumped him. He remembered her words so long ago.

"Mark your really good in bed and I like you, but socially I'm looking for something different."

Mark snorted he was lucky he had got away from her. Looks like she finally got the kind of man she wanted. A wealthy man of great social standing.  Mark looked over and seen Hannah sitting under a tree holding a baby and smiling. He grinned as he remembered the last time he seen her three years ago, she had dumped a pitcher of tea all over him, but that was Hannah, as long as he had known her she was a klutz, always tripping or falling or spilling something. But she was very sweet, if not the shyest girl he had ever met. She had followed him around starry eyed the whole year he had dated Justine.  She must have been about 12. He remembered every time he spoke to her she would stutter. Justine had made fun of her cruelly because of the crush she had on Mark telling her she was too ugly for Mark.

Mark had jumped on Justine for being cruel, but Justine had just laughed. He remembered her dad's cruel words to her at the barbecue three years ago. Her family treated her like crap.  He studied her intently playing with the baby. She hadn't changed much, she still had long brown hair, but she had grown up and had a very appealing shapely figure, the kind Mark preferred these days. He was sick of women who looked like they were starving themselves to death. He wondered if he should go speak to her.

Trelassy poked Hannah.

"Look who's checking you out." Trelassy said.

Hannah looked up to meet Mark's steady gaze across the lawn. Her mouth went dry and she blushed and ducked her head.

"Girl go talk to him." Trelassy said taking Robert.

"No." Hannah hissed.

"Listen I got this book called 100 ways to win the man of your dreams, it's in my car, it works, how do you think I landed Pete?" Trelassy said.

Hannah looked up.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep, I know you like him, well this will help you get him, what do you say, I'll go get the book and you can look it over tonight, but in the mean time, show some backbone girl, go talk to the man." Trelassy said standing up.

"Well okay, I guess it can't hurt just to say hello." Hannah said standing up.

"That's the spirit, now go on; I'll be back with the book in a few." Trelassy said.

Hannah took a deep breath and started toward Mark. He had turned back to watch the couples dancing.

Hannah had made it almost to his side when she tripped, on what she didn't know, But she went flying toward the ground. She closed her eyes and got ready to slam into the ground when she felt something cushion the fall. She felt hard strong arms wrapped around her.

She slowly opened her eyes and found her self staring into amused Green eyes. Hannah blushed in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she had just made a fool of herself once again.

Mark sensed her embarrassment and tried to ease it.

"It's nice to see you again little girl." Mark said smiling while he still held her in his arms.

Hannah peeked up at him, he didn't look annoyed with her in fact he was smiling. She figured she should be polite.

"IIIt's  nnnnice to sssee you MMMMark." Hannah stuttered and turned red in embarrassment. God she was a loser.

Mark glanced down at her lowered head. Poor little girl growing up in Justine shadow had really taken a toll on her.

"You look very pretty today." Mark said

Yea right Hannah thought. But just him saying it brought a flush of pleasure to her cheeks.

"You think ya can stand now?" Mark asked with his arms still around her.

Hannah was mortified, her she was just laying in his arms like he didn't have a thing better to do than let her lay on him.

"IIII"m ssssorrry ." Hannah said and pulled away from him.

Mark caught her arm.

"Hey I don't ever mind catching a pretty lady." Mark said grinning.

Hannah looked up at him and smiled, he was sweet even if he was a liar.

"Now that's better." Mark said brushing a stray hair back from her face.

Hannah's breath caught as his finger skimmed her cheek. It was like electricity shooting through her.

Mark bent and picked up her glasses where they had fallen to the ground. 

"Here let's put these back on so ya can see where yer going." Mark said and slid them on her face.

"Thank you." She managed with out stuttering.

"Hannah I see you're at it again, terrorizing Mark every time he comes here." A shrill voice said.

Mark turned and seen Justine standing there. She was beautiful as always.

"You'll have Mark scared to come here." Justine said laughing.

Hannah blushed and turned to leave.

"She still has that little crush I think." Justine said.

"Justine shut up." Mark said.

Why had he ever dated her, must have been hormones, he thought.

Mark turned to stop Hannah from leaving only to see she had already disappeared.

He turned back to Justine.

"How can ya be like that to yer own sister?" Mark asked angrily. 

"Oh Mark face it she's a loser, always has been always will be, why give her false hope, you like women like me, not some shy backwards book worm." Justine said smirking.

"Yea well my taste has improved in the last 12 years, thank god." Mark snapped and turned and left.

He was home for good, he would see Hannah again, looked like she could use a friend around here. He decided he would try to befriend her. He knew a few nice guys maybe he could set her up, build up her confidence, lord knows she needed it with a family like this.


	3. chapter 3

Hannah sat in her bedroom looking at the book Trelassy had given her. She hadn't opened it yet. She was still trying t o make a decision. She wanted a husband a family, a baby to love.  Her life was good, but she wanted more. She had a business she loved. It might not seem like much to people, but she loved the book store, always having been a heavy reader herself, being surrounded by books was great for her. The store was doing well, she dealt in new and used books and her store had an old-fashioned feel to it.

Her apartment wasn't large, but she had decorated it to her taste, she loved it and she felt safe when she was up here right above her beloved book store.

But still she wanted more. Well she thought what did she have to lose, even if she couldn't get Mark to fall in love with her, she should at least be able to seduce him and get pregnant. She sighed and opened the book.

Number one: Before you even start, you have to have confidence in your self. Look in the mirror and tell your self you're a worthwhile woman, beautiful and confident. You make your own destiny and don't have to settle for any man, you can have the man you want.

Hannah looked, yea right. Then she sighed, well if she wanted him she had to follow through. She got up and went to the mirror. 

"I'm a worthwhile, beautiful and confident woman, and I'll have Mark Callaway." Hannah said to her reflection.

Hannah felt silly. She stared at her refection in the mirror. She wasn't ugly really, just plain. 

"Yea Hannah and have you ever seem Mark Callaway with a plain woman?" Hannah asked her self.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Hannah told herself.

She repeated the mantra in front of the mirror and she was surprised to find she actually felt more confident after a few minutes. She giggled and went and sat back down on her bed and opened the book.

Number two: Let the man in question know your alive, if he doesn't know you run into him, make him aware of you, you can't catch the man if he doesn't know you're alive.

"Well Mark knows who I am already." Hannah thought.

"Number three: A way to a mans heart is through his stomach. Women don't cook like they used to, bring back the tradition. Bake for him and drop him off fresh baked goodies, he will love it. A man loves to eat and will take a second look at a woman who cooks for him.

Hannah looked up, she was a great cook. This is something she could definitely do.

She knew Mark loved chocolate chip cookies; he used to demolish a plate full back when he would come out to see Justine. 

Hannah made up her mind, she would bake him homemade cookies tomorrow and drive out to his house to drop them off. She would say it was a welcome home present. It sounded good. She yawned and closed the book and laid it on her nightstand. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. This had to work, it just had too. She vowed she was going to throw her self thoroughly into landing Mark Callaway, even if she had to stutter through every conversation she had with him. She drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Mark running through her head.

Mark tossed and turned in his bed unable to sleep. He finally got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and went and sat on his deck.

"What the hell was he going to do with his self now that he was retired?" He asked himself.

His last Marriage had fallen apart rather quickly, just like it had started. He had fancied himself in love with the girl and had married Josie within a month of meeting her, big mistake. She turned out to be an immature child who couldn't handle him being on the road. She whined and complained about everything. He had planned on having a family when he retired, children to fill his days, but now, that dream was gone. 

Mark got up and tossed the empty beer can in the garbage in the kitchen.

He had to find something to fill his days or else he would go nuts. He walked slowly back up the stairs. He climbed back in the bed hoping the beer would help him sleep. He closed his eyes and finally drifted off.

Hannah took the cookies out of the oven. She had closed the bookstore for lunch. She would take a long lunch today and run these out to Mark's. She was as nervous as she could be, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She had made up her mind to throw herself into getting Mark to fall for her, she probably didn't have a chance in hell, but she was going to try. She brushed her long hair and checked herself in the mirror. She had on jeans and a tank top. She wasn't going to stop traffic but she looked presentable. She pushed her glasses back up and wrapped the cookies up.

"Okay Hannah you can do this." She said to her self and headed downstairs. She went out of the front door of the bookstore and locked it.

"Mark here I come." Hannah whispered and got in her car and took off.


	4. chapter 4

Hannah pulled into Mark's long driveway. He had this house built about 8 years ago. It was a real beauty a brick two story house built well off the road. There were beautiful trees shading the property and well as a gorgeous lake. He had a security gate which was wide open at the moment lucky for her, hell he might not let her in. She drove up the drive and brought her car to a stop. He had his back to her bent over on of his Harleys cussing a blue streak.

May be this wasn't such a good ides, seems like he was in a bad mood.

"Shit…Dammit to hell." Mark cursed as he tried to get the bike going once again.

Hannah got out of the car and walked toward him.

"Son of a bitch." Mark cursed as the Harley once again wouldn't crank.

"MMMMark." Hannah said hesitantly. 

Mark turned around startled at the voice and even more startled to see Hannah standing there.

Mark threw the greasy rag down.

"Sorry about the cursing girl, I didn't see ya standing there." Mark said.

He wondered what she was doing out here.

"It's okay." She said without stuttering and was quite pleased with her self.

"What can I do for ya?" Mark asked walking closer to her.

"Uumm, wwhats wrong with yyyour bike?" Hannah managed to get out.

"That's the million dollar question?" Mark said.

Hannah walked over and bent down beside the bike. She picked up a wrench and started loosing a bolt beside the motor. 

Mark was about to stop her, but he figured hell she couldn't do any worse than he have, hell she looked like she might know what she was doing.

Hannah loosened the bolt and pulled out a small metal tube. She looked in it, picked up a rag and cleaned out the inside. She replaced the tube and the bolt. She stood up and turned to Mark.

"Try it now." Hannah said.

Mark looked skeptical, but climbed on and started the motor, it roared to life. Mark looked at her in shock and then grinned. He killed the motor and climbed off.  He grabbed Hannah and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

Hannah about swooned on the spot. She must be in heaven she thought. His beard and goatee scratched her cheek in a very pleasant way.

Mark let her go and stepped back.

"Darlin ya got to tell me how do ya know about bikes?" Mark asked.

"I Uuuhh hang out aaat tttthe bike sssshop in town, Joey iiiis a fffriend of mine." Hannah said trying her best to control the stuttering.

Mark looked at her in surprise, didn't seem the kind of place a Newkirk would be hanging out. He had been friends with Joey for years. Joey was a rough around the edges redneck with a long hair and a long beard, he had to be close to 50 now, he couldn't see Joey befriending a little rich girl.

"I bet yer daddy don't like ya hanging out there," Mark said.

"I'm 24 yyyears old, I ddont live at home, I go wwhere I want." Hannah said.

Mark grinned; she was showing some spunk huh, about time.

"Well I thank ya little girl, I had no clue what was wrong with my bike." Mark said.

"Your welcome." Hannah said blushing at his praise.

Mark smile she was a cute little thing once ya really looked at her.

"Now what brings ya out my way?" Mark asked.

"Uhh I brought you sssome cookies I baked, ssort of a welcome home present." Hannah said.

 She went and retrieved the cookies from her car and handed them to Mark.

"Chocolate chip, my favorite, thanks darlin that was real sweet." Mark said taking the cookies.

Hannah smiled and looked down.

"How about ya come in with me and have some?" Mark asked.

"I uhh, I guess I could." Hannah said. Her stuttering was getting better and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Besides, we need to get that grease off those pretty little hands and ya got some on yer cheek to." Mark said using a rag to wipe her cheek.

 Hannah blushed at his touch and Mark just grinned.

"Come on now, I'm starving and these cookies smell great." Mark said.

Hannah followed him into the house, it was a beautiful house. Mark had good taste that was for sure. He led her into a spacious kitchen. It was done in black and white. It had a large indoor grill and a large stove. There was also a breakfast nook built in over a large bay window.

Mark set the cookies down and led Hannah over to the sink and gave her some soap to wash her hands.

While she did that, Mark poured them two glass of milk and set them on the table with the cookies.

Hannah came over and set down apposite of Mark who was already eating the cookies.

"Hannah these are great, it's been awhile since I had any thing homemade." Mark said.

"I'm glad ya like them." Hannah said.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Mark asked.

"No, I dddon't really need aany cookies." Hannah said flushing and looking down.

Mark frowned.

"Please tell me yer not on a diet?" Mark said.

"I nneed to be." Hannah said.

"Horseshit! Hannah you are not over weight, some of us guys like real women, I can't stand skinny starving women. Now have a cookie." Mark said.

Hannah peeked up at Mark and smiled.

Mark reached over and pushed her glasses back up on her nose and smiled back.

"So little one where are ya living now?" Mark asked.

"I own a bookstore in town and I live in a little apartment over it." Hannah said.

"Well now, ya own yer own business that's great." Mark said.

Mark noticed her stuttering was getting better; she must be getting more comfortable around him.

"Yea I love it, its right around the corner from the bike shop." Hannah said.

"I'll have to stop in and see ya sometime." Mark said.

Hannah smiled up at him and it melted Mark's heart. She was a sweet little thing when she smiled like that.

Hannah stood up.

"I better be gggoing, I'm on lllunch, I have to open back uup." Hannah said.

"Okay darling, let me walk ya out to yer car." Mark said.

Mark followed her out to her car. Hannah almost made it to the car when she tripped over a wrench. Mark grabbed her and pulled her back against him.

Hannah flushed in embarrassment.

Mark turned her around in his arms. He lifted her chin and smiled at her.

"We seem to be making a habit of this." Mark said.

"I'm sssorry, I'm a Klutz." Hannah said.

"I told ya before don't bother me none to catch a pretty girl." Mark said grinning.

Hannah smiled up at him.

Mark dropped a kiss on her head.

"Thanks for the cookies that was real sweet of you." Mark said.

"Your welcome." Hannah said.

She got in her car and waved at Mark and backed out.

That didn't go bad at all she thought, now on to tip number 4. This might work out after All.

Mark watched her drive away and wondered if Justine was right. Did Hannah still have a crush on him? She was too young and sweet for him, plus she was a Newkirk, no way would he get involved with one of them that would be bad for everyone involved. However she did seem to need a friend. Sure they could be friends. Mark turned and walked back up the driveway.


	5. chapter 5

Hannah was busy stocking the magazine rack when the phone rang.

"Hello." Hannah said.

"Hello Hannah." 

Great her mother, just what she needed.

"Hello mother." Hannah said.

"Dear, it's all over how you were hanging on Mark at the wedding yesterday. Now we can't have that, Mark is a nice fellow, but he's not in our social standing" Her mother said.

Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Mother, I tripped he caught me, that's all, and if I was interested in him, I wouldn't give a damn about social standing." Hannah said.

"Hannah you know I detest it when you curse, I don't know where we went wrong with you, first that dreadful bookstore and now staring rumors by hanging around with that wrestler and your father and I know you hang out in that dreadful bike shop with that old drug addict." Her mother said sounding like she was going to faint.

"Mother, I live my own life and I don't bother you, its none of your concern what I do." Hannah said.

"Hannah you are an ungrateful child, your father and I tried so hard with you, I just give up." Her mother said.

"Bye mother." Hannah said knowing she would call again next week like clockwork.

She looked at the time, it was after 6:00 pm. She locked the doors to the store and decided to walk down to the bike shop.

"Hey Joey." Hannah called out as she walked in.

"Baby girl." Joey called out from across the shop.

Hannah walked over and handed him the plate of cookies.

"Home made cookies, girl you're too good to me." Joey said getting up to kiss her cheek.

Joey was around 50. He had graying long hair tied back in a pony tail a long scraggily beard and twinkling blue eyes. 

He was also Hannah's best friend. She had met him when she had moved in two years ago to renovate the building. She had taken a walk at lunch to take a look around and had stopped at the bike shop fascinated with the motorcycles. She had walked in to look at the bikes when Joey had walked up.

"What can I help ya with?" He had asked.

"Uhh nnnnothing, I was jjjust looking, is tthat okay?" Hannah had asked nervously.

Joey had taken one look at her and knew this kid needed a friend. He had bought her a soda and even let her set on a few of the bikes. Her nervousness had vanished in minutes around him. They had been good friends since that day. He knew all about her screwed up family. Joey felt bad for her, and tried to be there for her.

"Girl ya missed lunch today." Joey said.

"Well I'll come tomorrow and bring you fried chicken." Hannah promised smiling.

Joey grinned.

"It's a deal. So what were you doing today, you hardly ever miss lunch." Joey said.

"Well I uhh kinda had something to do." Hannah said avoiding the question.

"Did my baby girl, met a guy?" Joey asked throwing his arm around her. He seen her blush when he asked the question, it had to be a guy.

"No, not like that. Mark Callaway is back home, and I took him some cookies to welcome him home." Hannah said blushing again.

"So that old dog is back for good, huh. Well good, I'll be glad to see him again. But you be careful, he's a real ladies man, if he messes with ya, I'll beat his ass." Joey said.

Joey never had any kids and he had come to think of Hannah as his kid, he loved her to death and would fight a bear for her.

Hannah laughed.

"Joey your so silly, he wouldn't go for a girl like me." Hannah said.

"I told ya I don't want to here you running you're self down, you're a beautiful girl." Joey said sternly.

"Yes sir." Hannah said laughing.

"That's better girl, now all the guys have left for the day; want to help me work on this bike?" Joey asked.

"Sure.  
 Hannah said and plopped down beside him.

Joey watched Hannah pick up a piece and start cleaning it.

He would have a talk with Mark and let him know Hannah was not to be trifled with.

Hannah lay in the bed and opened the book.

Number four: To catch the man you want, you have to be feminine. Once you have him noticing you, dress in pretty dresses, curl your hair, take that extra effort with your appearance, after all you want to keep his attention on you.

Hannah laid the book down. Looks like a shopping trip was in order. She didn't think she owned a dress. She had rollers. She would fix her hair tomorrow and go shopping for clothes.

She picked up the book and looked over the next few items. They were tips on how to flirt with a man.

Expose your neck, that's a sign to a man that you desire him and they find it sexy.

Lock eyes with him and gaze deeply in his eyes, it shows a man you have a sexual interest in him.

Okay she could do this; she would work on this tomorrow.

She smiled as she lay down and thought of Mark, he was so handsome, every time she thought of him her heart beat faster. Every day she would move closer to realizing her dream. She turned and fell to sleep with Mark very much on   her mind.


	6. chapter 6

_Thanks for the great reviews, I really appreciate them. I been having a case of writers block, but hopefully, I can get back on track soon. _

Hannah turned to Mike the part time teenager who worked for her.

"Mike will you be okay here for the rest of the morning?" Hannah asked.

"Yea sure, go ahead and don't worry.

Mike had been the greatest, he was a big help to her.

She waved at Mike and took off she was going to spend the morning shopping.

Hannah met Trelassy and little Robert at the mall.

"Alright girl tell me how it's going?" Trelassy asked.

"Well not bad really, I took him cookies yesterday and we had a nice talk, I did about fall on my face again, but he caught me." Hannah said grinning.

"Oh girl this is working good, now we need sexy clothes and a sexy nightgown for the seduction scene." Trelassy said.

"Don't you think it's a little soon for the seduction thing?" Hannah asked looking worried.

"No girl you need to go for it and show that man what he's missing." Trelassy said grinning.

"Invite him to dinner and then have your way with him. Chapter six is all about ways to seduce him, read it and memorize." Trelassy said.

"Well okay." Hannah said.

"Come on now we need to get you in some sexy clothes.

Mark walked into the bike shop.

"Mark buddy, it's good to see ya. I heard ya were in town." Joey said.

"Hey Joey, good to see ya man." Mark said shaking his hand.

"Come on in the back I want to talk to ya." Joey said.

Mark followed him to the office. Joey shut the door and sat down.

Mark sat across from him.

"Mark I've known ya a long time and I like ya man, but if ya so much as harm a hair on Hannah head. I'll hurt ya." Joey said.

Mark looked at the man in shock.

"Uhh Joey I don't know where ya would get the idea I would hurt her, I happen to like the girl." Mark said

"Uhh huh, like her, she likes ya too, if ya get my meaning, I don't want to see her hurt, she's been hurt enough by the shitty family of hers." Joey said.

"I know that. I figured she had a crush on me or something, but I wouldn't take advantage of the girl." Mark said.

"Okay, I just wanted to be clear with ya, I never been married Mark or had no kids, but that little girl is like my daughter. I love her to death." Joey said.

Mark smiled. Seems like Hannah had a way of worming into yer heart before you knew it, He was beginning to be quite fond of her him self.

"Now how about lunch?" Joey said.

"Sure, what we having?" Mark asked.

"Joey!" 

"In here Baby girl!" Joey hollered.

Hannah came bursting in the door out of breath dropping a picnic basket on the table.

"Sorry I'm late I had to do some shopping this morning." Hannah said planting a kiss on Joey's cheek.

Mark realized she hadn't stuttered once, was it him that made her that nervous?

"Its okay, do you care if Mark joins us?" Joey asked.

Hannah spun around and noticed Mark sitting in the other chair.

"Hello Hannah." Mark said grinning at her.

"Hi Mark." Hannah said and was happy she didn't stutter. 

"Your wwelcome to join us." Hannah said smiling.

"Well thank ya darling." Mark said.

Hannah busied herself fixing everyone a plate of fried chicken and potato salad.

"What's for dessert?" Joey asked with his mouthful of chicken.

"Dessert? Did you want dessert?" Hannah asked grinning.

"Baby girl, don't tease an old man like that." Joey said.

Hannah grinned.

"Uhhh there might just be a pecan pie in there since I know it's your favorite." Hannah said grinning.

"I knew my girl wouldn't forget me." Joey said grinning.

Mark smiled at the genuine affection between the two and Hannah was so much more relaxed around him, he was seeing another side to her he hadn't seen before.

"Hannah, how did you become such a good cook?" Mark asked.

"I spent a lot of time with the cooks growing up, I watched them and picked up how to cook from the, I don't think my mother can even boil an egg." Hannah said.

Mark smiled she hadn't stuttered once.

Hannah got up and sliced both men a big piece of pie. 

"Hannah I want to see ya eating one too." Mark warned.

"Yea girl, you skip to many meals." Joey said.

"Skipping meals?" Mark asked raising his brows at her.

"Well just once in a while." Hannah said flushing.

"Eat." Both men said at the same time.

Hannah smiled and got her a piece of pie and sat down with the two men.

They sat and chatted about bikes for a while.

"Hannah do you ride?" Mark asked.

"Yea, but it will be a couple of years before I can get my own bike. My business is not doing that good yet." Hannah said.

Mark frowned. 

Hannah was rich, how could she not afford a bike.

"I got to get back to the store. Uhh Mark?" Hannah said.

"Yes darlin." Mark said pinning her with those green eyes.

"Would yyyou lllike to have ddinner with me tttomorow?" Hannah asked blushing bright red and looking down at her feet.

Mark knew how shy she was and how hard that had been for her.

"Hannah I would love to." Mark said.

Hannah looked up at Mark with the most brilliant smile.

"Okay. 6:00PM?" Hannah said.

"That will be great." Mark said.

Hannah gathered up her picnic basket and placed a quick kiss on Joey's cheek.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Hannah said and took off.

"How come she can't get a bike, she's rich for gods sake." Mark said.

"Her parents are rich, her father cut her off without a penny when she wanted to open the bookstore, he didn't approve. She worked two jobs and stayed in a boarding house to save money, until she got enough to get that bookstore started." Joey said.

Mark gained a new respect for Hannah; she was obviously made of strong stuff, not a weak flower like her sister and mother.

"Remember what I said, don't hurt that little girl." Joey said.

Mark looked up at him.

"I have no intention of hurting her Joey." Mark said.

In fact Mark was intrigued with these new discoveries about Hannah, seems he wanted to know more.


	7. chapter 7

Hannah steadied her self on the ladder as she put up new inventory on the top shelves. She got in some new mysteries today and wanted to get them up. She had showered and changed into one of the sundresses Trelassy had picked out for her. It was a light blue with then straps and Trelassy said it looked good on her. She had curled her hair and bathed in the scented bath she had picked out and sprayed a little Cool Water on. She knew she wouldn't see Mark until tomorrow, but she had wanted to practice and make sure she looked okay.

She had kicked off her sandals to climb the ladder to put the books up.

She heard the bell ring on the front door.

"If you need help, I'll be up in a minute!" Hannah shouted.

Mark smiled. He had decided to stop in here on his way home and check out Hannah book store. He heard her call out and followed her voice. He found her in the back on the ladder putting up books.

"Hey Darlin." Mark said.

Hannah jumped at Mark's voice coming from underneath her, her foot slipped and she went tumbling right into Mark's waiting arms.

Mark looked into her big brown eyes, her glasses having fell to the floor.

"Darlin we really got to quit meeting like this." Mark said smiling. 

Hannah flushed red; he must think she was the biggest klutz in the world.

"I'm sorry Darlin, it was my fault for startling you." Mark said.

Hannah without thinking wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay, you caught me, and I'm fine." Hannah said.

Mark looked down at her, she had her hair curled and had on a pretty dress, she looked real pretty. She also smelled good as hell.

Mark turned around and walked up front with her and sat her down on a chair.

"You sure you're alright?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hannah said.

Hannah remembered the neck thing from the book; she tilted her head to one side and brushed her hair back over her shoulder.

Mark didn't know what was wrong with him but damn if he didn't have the urge to kiss her at the very least nibble on that pretty little neck of hers.

"You look real pretty Hannah." Mark said staring at her.

"Thank you." Hannah said smiling.

"Let me run back there and get your glasses." Mark said and took off.

Hannah wondered if her plan was working, he was looking at her funny.

Mark came back with her glasses and handed them to her.

"Here sweetie." Mark said.

Hannah slid them on.

"Thanks." She said.

"So want to show me around?" Mark asked.

Hannah gazed straight in his eyes. That was one of the tips. Mark stared right back at her, seemingly mesmerized by her gaze.

"Yea, come on." Hannah said grabbing his hand. His hand felt warm and strong and she never wanted to let go.

Mark followed her around as she showed him different sections. Mark kept a hold of her hand the whole time.

Finally they made there way back up front.

"Hannah this is really great, you've done a wonderful job here.' Mark said.

"Thanks." Hannah said.

Mark noticed she hadn't stuttered once since he had been here.

"It's about time for me to lock up." Hannah said.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Mark asked grinning.

"Oh no, you can stay as long as you want." Hannah said quickly. 

Mark laughed.

"I got to get going anyway." Mark said.

Hannah walked him to the door.

"I haven't thanked you for catching me." Hannah said.

"No problem Hannah, I think it was my fault tonight anyway." Mark said.

Hannah looked up into his eyes. Mark lowered his head and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

Hannah eyes widened. God that felt good, she thought.  

"You didn't mind me doing that did ya?" Mark asked.

"No." Hannah said and blushed.

Mark smiled and ran a finger down her warm cheek.

"You're really very sweet Hannah." Mark murmured.

Mark straightened up suddenly.

"I'll see ya tomorrow at 6:00pm." Mark said.

"Okay." Hannah murmured still in awe of his kiss. 

Mark grinned.

"Be sure and lock up." Mark said.

"I will goodnight." Hannah said.

"Good night Hannah." Mark said and turned and left.

Hannah watched him climb in his truck and leave. She shut and locked the door and hung up the closed sign. She leaned against the door and sighed. This was going so much better than expected. The man she was in love with was finally starting to notice her. She smiled as she made her way upstairs. Hopefully soon she would have the man she loved.

Mark drove home full of confusion. At first he had just wanted to be friends with her, but now something else was stirring in him. He had looked in her eyes and had the strongest desire to kiss her. Hell if he knew what was wrong. He sighed why did life always have to throw curve balls at ya he wondered. 


	8. chapter 8

Hannah poured her coffee and went downstairs to open the store. She was excited about tonight. She had already planned a menu. She knew Mark liked old fashioned cooking, so they were having pot roast with potatoes and carrots, green beans and home made cornbread. She unlocked the door and turned over the open sign. She had a few more things to try from the book. 

Number 27: Show interest in his work. Listen intently as he talks.

Number 28: Wear something that makes people look at you...something you wouldn't normally wear.

She would ask him more about his wrestling career tonight, that seemed like it was something really important to him.

She had also decided to wear an outfit that would show off her assets. She had picked out a short black form fitting skirt and a white sleeveless low cut shirt, The shirt had drawstrings under the breasts to accentuate them and Hannah was well endowed in that area. She had black flats to go with it.

It was nagging her in the back of her mind that the book was kind of sexist in its tips, concentrating on doing nothing but pleasing a man, but it was working so she couldn't really complain.

The door rang and Hannah looked up to see her father.

"Hannah." Her father said looking around in distaste.

She didn't answer just looked at him.

"You have your mother so upset, she can't function." Bradley said.

"Father, I'm not doing anything to upset her." Hannah said and turned to open a carton of books.

"It's bad enough you hang out with that reprobate at the bike shop, now you have taken up with Callaway. We made your sister stop dating him and now you take up with him. Wake up girl, he has no interest in you, he's probably just using you for sex." Bradley said.

Hannah turned back to her father.

"Of course he couldn't like me, could he; I'm not pretty enough or smart enough for any man am I?" Hannah asked.

"I didn't say that Hannah." Bradley said.

"You might as well, I realize I'm no beauty queen, I heard it enough growing up, I'll never be as good as Justine, but I am a likeable person, I am smart and Mark likes me. I tell you what Father, just get out of my life, you, mother, Justine, I don't want anything to do with you anymore, disown me or what ever, that way I cant embarrass you anymore." Hannah said.

Bradley stood there just staring at her.

"I don't understand how you can be my child." Bradley said.

"Well maybe I'm not; maybe you should have a talk with mother." Hannah snapped.

Bradley lifted his hand and slapped her hard in the face.

"You should be ashamed of your self. From now on consider your self an orphan; I don't care to see you again." Bradley said and turned and left.

Hannah sank into a chair and buried her face and cried. His words hurt. Even though her family was screwed up they were her family, she didn't have anyone anymore. She didn't here the bell ring on the door.

Mark saw her setting in the chair crying her eyes out. He went to kneel in front of her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mark asked gently.

Hannah looked up surprised to see Mark kneeling in front of her.

Mark grasped her chin and turned her head to the side. He saw the red handprint on her face.

"Who the hell did that?" Mark asked angrily. 

"Father." Hannah said and started crying again.

Mark pulled Hannah into his arms and held her while she sobbed. He was going to find that asshole Bradley and punch his lights out.

Hannah quieted down and Mark set her back in the chair. He handed her a bandana to wipe her eyes.

"Blow yer nose." Mark said.

Hannah did and looked back up at Mark.

"Want to talk about it, before I go beat yer dad." Mark said.

"Mark don't do that, I said something really nasty to him, that's why he slapped me. He disowned me; he said he didn't want to see me anymore." Hannah said tearing up again.

"I'm sorry honey." Mark said taking her hand in his.

"It's about me isn't it?" Mark said.

Mark knew in a town this size, it had probably got around that him and Hannah had been hanging out. He knew Bradley wouldn't like that.

"Yea, but I don't care what people say Mark, you're my friend, I like you." She said blushing.

Mark grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Well I happen to like ya too Hannah, and I aint going to let no one, yer dad included tell me we can't be friends." Mark said. 

Hannah smiled at him.

"What did ya say to yer dad that made him so mad?" Mark asked.

"Well he said he couldn't believe I was his child, and I told maybe I wasn't, that he should go have a talk with mother." Hannah said.

Mark bit his lip to keep from laughing; he bet that really riled old Bradley up.

"Hannah I cant believe ya said that. I never heard ya say a mean thing to anybody." Mark said.

"Well he just made me so mad, but I shouldn't have said it, it just sort of popped out." Hannah said.

"Well lets forget about all this, I brought ya breakfast." Mark said.

Hannah got up and followed Mark to the counter.

"Fresh doughnuts?" Hannah said smiling.

"Yep, lets eat them while there warm." Mark said.

"Thanks Mark." Hannah said

Mark just smiled; he was fast becoming attached to this little girl. Days ago he had been down in the dumps wondering what he was going to do with his self. He woke up this morning jumping up, eager to go see Hannah. He was coming to the realization that he was attracted to her. Now the question was what the hell he was going to do about it?


	9. chapter 9

Mark stood at the side door of the building that led to Hannah's apartment. He had flowers, daisies in his hands. He knew Hannah loved them. He remembered that from when she was just a little girl, he had brought her a few daisies once; she must have been 12 or so. He had seen them by the road and picked them for her, she had almost burst into tears. Mark had felt sorry for her as a kid, her family treated there dog better than they had her.

Hannah opened the door smiling.

"Hey Hannah." Mark said then his mouth fell open, she looked gorgeous. The tight short black skirt had his mouth watering. He was ass man all the way and her baggy jeans had been hiding a real treasure. The white top accentuated her breasts and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face in them. She had her hair curled falling loosely around her shoulders and her glasses seemed to be missing.

"Damn girl, ya look great." Mark said.

"Thank you." Hannah said blushing.

She led Mark in to her living room. It was nicely done in warm brown and red. She had good taste.

"Here little girl." Mark said handing her the flowers.

"Thank you Mark, there my favorites." Hannah said smiling.

"I remember." Mark said.

Hannah impulsively hugged Mark and then took off to put the flowers in water.

"Do you want a beer?" Hannah asked.

"Sure." Mark said and sat down on the sofa.

Hannah brought him a beer and sat close beside him.

God just the scent of her was making him crazy.

"Mark, tell me about your wrestling career, I used to watch you every week, you know." Hannah said smiling.

"You did huh?" Mark said grinning.

"Yes." Hannah said.

They sat and talked a good while about his career. Mark began to notice Hannah fingers were running up and down his arm. It felt good, too damn good, he was getting a hard on from hell.

Hannah wondered if tip number 36 was working. 'Touch him often, let the man know you find him attractive and desirable, the lightest of caresses can be a powerful.'

Hannah didn't know if it was working or not but it was sure making her feel things in odd places.

"Well let me go get dinner on the table." Hannah said jumping up.

Mark let out a long sigh and watched her cute ass sway across the room.

"Girl's going to be the death of me." Mark said under his breath.

Mark kept remembering what Joey said to him, about taking advantage of Hannah, but his body was overriding that message and drowning it out.

Mark got up and adjusted his self and walked in the kitchen.

"Ready to eat?" Hannah asked.

"Yea, smells good." Mark said setting down at the table.

Hannah set a plate in front of him and went to walk to her chair and tripped.

Mark caught her pulled her in his lap.

"Thanks, one of these days I'm going to break my neck." Hannah said.

Mark felt her warm bottom pressing on a certain part of his anatomy and groaned.

"I'm sorry I'm probably too heavy for you." Hannah said trying to get up.

"No yer not girl, yer just right." Mark said.

He bent and brushed her lips once and then let her up.

Hannah blushed and sat down beside him.

They sat and chatted about anything and everything while they ate there meal. Mark was pleased to find they never ran out of things to talk about. Hannah was ecstatic; this night was going just perfect. After dinner, it was on to the seduction, if things worked out tonight it could change the rest of her life.

Hannah made coffee and brought it to the living room. She handed Mark a cup and sat done beside him on the couch.

"Hannah the meal was wonderful, I had a nice time tonight, I don't get too many home cooked meals unless I make them." Mark said.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, usually I'm just cooking for myself or Joey." Hannah said.

"Lucky Joey." Mark said smiling.

They finished there coffee and Hannah took the cups and put them up and went back to set beside Mark.

Hannah took his hand in hers and smiled up at Mark it was now or never.

Mark swallowed hard; this little girl was really getting to him.

Hannah got up on the couch and leaned over Mark and kissed him. It was a totally innocent kiss but it blew Mark's mind. He gently pulled her in his arms and kissed her back stroking her lips with his tongue. But in the back of his mind something was bothering him, something wasn't right, these whole evening just wasn't Hannah, she wasn't exactly the seductress type. Mark suddenly pulled away from Hannah and sat her down.

"What s wrong Mark?" Hannah asked looking up at him.

"What in hell is going on here Hannah?" Mark asked pinning her with his gaze.

Hannah swallowed hard and tried to think of what to say. She had a feeling she was in deep shit.


	10. chapter 10

Mark lifted Hannah's chin.

"Look at me, I been around the block a few times Hannah. I know when I'm being set up for something. This whole thing is not you, what are ya up to?" Mark asked.

Hannah was panicked there was no way she could tell Mark she was in love with him, and that she was trying to get him to fall in love with her. Then he would know how pathetic she really was. The whole thing had backfired Mark was attracted to her and he knew she was up to something. She decided on half the truth instead of the whole truth.

"I want a baby." Hannah said in almost a whisper.

Mark let go of her and his eyes widened in shock, he sure hadn't expected that.

"I just want a baby so bbbbad MMMark. No ooone wwwill ever wwwwant  me, I jjjust thought iiiif I could gggget yyyou to make lllove to mmme, I would gget pregnant." Hannah said in a rush of word, her nervousness brought back her stuttering full force.

"So ya thought it was alright to do this, without consulting me, just use me as a sperm donor and then to hell with me!" Mark snapped angry now. 

"I ddidn't think tthat far ahead." Hannah said.

"Obviously." Mark snapped. 

Mark got up and picked up her glasses off the table. He came back and slid them on her face.

"Hannah ya know all of this was unnecessary, I like you the way you are, glasses, blue jeans. I like the girl that can work on a Harley and get dirty and not worry about it. You never had to curl yer hair, or wear make up, or put on short skirts to try and get my attention, I liked ya the way ya was. As for trying to get pregnant, it would be nice if ya had consulted me first, a guy likes to have some input on who he has kids with and they definitely don't like to be trapped." Mark said.

Hannah looked down with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hannah whispered.

"I got to go." Mark said.

Hannah looked up at him and seen he was angry, she had really screwed this whole thing up, but what else was new, she usually did screw up everything.

Mark knew she was crying but he was angry right now. He thought she was different from other women, but she had just been using him to get what she wanted. He surprised the hurt cut so deep; he was really beginning to like her. He turned and walked out the door shutting it quietly.

Hannah sat on the couch and cried. She had lost him forever, now he would never even speak to her again. Hannah loved him, had loved him since she was a child, now she would never have him. At least before she had a small hope, but now, that was gone too. Hannah got up and went and threw her self on the bed and cried her self to sleep.

The next week was tough for Hannah. She went through the everyday motions of living but she was heart sick. Mark didn't call, not that she expected him too, she was completely cut off from her family, she found she even missed her mothers' weekly call to bitch and complain, the fact that she actually missed that showed her just how pathetic she was. She hadn't even gone to see Joey; she knew he would pick up on her feelings and demand to know what was wrong. She opened the store and went to unpack some new books. She heard the bell ring and walked back up front.

"Baby girl, you aint been to see me, ya too busy for me now?" Joey asked.

Joey's words pricked at her and before she could stop she burst into tears.

Joey rushed over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh baby, I was just kidding, don't cry." Joey said.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Joey asked.

Hannah couldn't talk just cry her heart out like she had every night this week.

Joey sat her down and brought her a cup of coffee. He sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Mark hates me." Hannah said sniffing.

"Why would Mark hate ya?" Joey asked.

"I tried to seduce him, so I could get pregnant and he knew something was up, he asked me what I was doing and so I told him, he was really angry with me." Hannah said in a rush of words.

Joey sighed.

"Honey I know ya want a baby real bad, but I can see why he would be pissed." Joey said.

"I know, I really screwed up." Hannah said.

"Hannah, look at me." Joey said.

Hannah looked up at Joey.

"Is that all there is to this? Was ya just using him to get pregnant?" Joey asked.

Hannah looked down again.

"Hannah, come on talk to me." Joey said.

"I love him Joey; I loved him since I was twelve years old. I remember when Justine brought him home, I thought he was so handsome, but it wasn't just that, he was sweet to me, always had something nice to say. I wasn't just trying to get pregnant, but I couldn't tell him that. He doesn't like me like that; he would have thought I was a fool if I told him the whole truth." Hannah said.

"Hannah ya need to talk to him." Joey said.

"No! And you promise you won't tell him what I told you." Hannah said admittedly. 

"I won't, but you need to talk to him girl, ya can't just let him think ya was using him." Joey said.

"It don't matter anyway, he never liked me anyhow." Hannah said.

"Hannah ya don't know that." Joey said.

"Joey, I've lost him for good, it's over, okay?" Hannah said.

Joey took her hand and kissed it.

"Okay I'm not going to argue with ya. I'm here for ya if ya need me." Joey said.

"Okay, thanks." Hannah said giving him a small smile.

"How about lunch tomorrow, my treat?" Joey said.

"Your treat, that's an offer I better not refuse." Hannah said laughing.

"That's right so take it while the getting's good." Joey said.

Joey bent down and kissed Hannah.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Joey said.

"Okay, bye." Hannah said.

Joey figured those two maybe needed a push in the right direction and he may just be the one to do the pushing. He smiled and walked out the door. He really needed to talk to Mark.


	11. chapter 11

_Off Topic a little bit, I just had to tell Cat Lea, I am so happy to see ya back girl, I missed your stories and your reviews. Please I'm beggin  ya, update your stories ,I'm dying here ,lol. Welcome back!_

"Hey Joey, I need a tailpipe for one of my bikes." Mark said as he walked in the bike shop.

"Hey Mark, come on in the back and we'll se if I have what ya need." Joey said.

Mark followed Joey into the workshop are where they work on and repaired bike. He stopped short there was Hannah sitting on the floor working on a bike. Her glasses were perched on the end of her nose, her forehead scrunched up in concentration, her hair was in a braid but had worked its way free in some places, and pieces of hairs framed her face. She was covered in grease. But to Mark she was the most beautiful site in the world.

He stopped himself, yea just remember she used ya buddy, Mark told himself. He turned away from her and turned to Joey.

Joey had an amused look on his face.

"See something ya want buddy?" Joey asked.

"No." Mark snapped.

Mark followed Joey back to the stock room.

"Listen Mark, quit being so stubborn about Hannah…" Joey started.

"Joey you don't know what went on between us, so just let it alone." Mark said.

Joey turned to Mark.

"Hannah told me what happened, she feels bad Mark, and everyone makes mistakes." Joey said. 

"Yea well I don't like being used; it just goes to show ya, she's got plenty of Newkirk blood in her veins." Mark said.

"She knows what she did was wrong Mark, stop being such a hard ass." Joey said.

"Listen I came in for a tailpipe, not a lecture." Mark said.

"Fine." Joey snapped and got the tailpipe he wanted.

Mark followed him back up front and paid for it.

Hannah looked up and seen Mark out front. God he looked so good. He must really hate her he hadn't even spoken to her. 

Before she could stop them tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She pulled off her glasses and wiped them away with her hands. Hell if she was going to cry over him anymore.

Mark turned and seen her crying, she was trying to wipe her tears away with her hands and had succeeded in smudging grease all over her face. Mark had to physically control the urge to go to her, she seemed so vulnerable, but he couldn't trust her again after the way she had tricked him before.

"Feel like a big man, Mark, making that little girl cry like that?" Joey asked.

Mark snatched the change out of Joey's hands and turned and left.

Joey's eyes narrowed. Mark was just being stubborn. He could see Mark liked the girl.

He was at his wits end about what to do though.

Hannah picked up the book and looked at it. She really should burn it. It had given her nothing but trouble really. She sighed and opened it. Chapter 8 was all about what to do in cases of a fight or falling out.

Always discuss the problem or reason for the fight, don't let bad feeling continue, don't yell or shout or scream. Sit down and discuss the problem like reasonable adults.

Be honest.

Yea right, that's what started this in the first place, she couldn't tell him she was in love with him, and he would think she was a fool. Hannah sighed and closed the book. 

The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello." Hannah said.

"Hello Hannah." 

"Mother?" Hannah asked surprised.

"Yes, I just wanted to see how you were." Ruth said.

"I'm fine." Hannah said.

"That's good." Her mother didn't sound like her self, Hannah wondered what was wrong.

"I thought I was disowned, why are you calling me?" Hannah asked.

"That's your father's words not mine, believe or not Hannah I do love you and worry about you." Ruth said.

Hannah felt tears sting her eyes, how long had it been since she had heard her mother say that.

"I just wanted to make sure you were fine. You know how small this town is, everything gets around, I heard you and Mark had a falling out, are you okay?" Ruth asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." she couldn't discuss this with her mother.

"Listen. Your birthday is in a week. I bought you a ticket for a cruise to Mexico, and before you refuse, just think about it. You could use a week just to get away. You been working since you were 18, you never take any time off." Ruth said.

"What about the book store?" Hannah asked.

"What about that boy that helps you out?" Ruth asked.

"Well he's out of school for the summer; I suppose he could do it." Hannah said.

"Mother why are you doing this?" Hannah asked.

"Because I want too." Ruth said.

"Thanks." Hannah said quietly. 

"I'll bring the ticket by tomorrow." Ruth said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Hannah said and hung up.

Hannah was truly confused, why was her mother all of a sudden being so nice to her. She laid back on the bed, hell if she could figure it out, but she made up her mind she was going to enjoy this vacation.


	12. chapter 12

"I did what you asked. But I still don't think it's a good idea." Ruth said into the phone.

"It's the right thing, she loves him, and they just need a little push in the right direction."

"Mr. Atkins. I hope your right." Ruth said sighing.

"I told ya to call me Joey." Joey said grinning at her manners.

"How are you going to get Mark on that cruise?" Ruth asked.

"Oh just leave that to me." Joey said laughing.

"I just hope this doesn't backfire." Ruth said.

"It wont, don't worry." Joey said.

"I have to worry, if my husband finds out what I did it won't be pleasant." Ruth said sounding worried.

"Oh don't worry about him, just sit back and let things happen." Joey said.

"Okay, I guess, I have to go. I took her the tickets this morning, she leaves tomorrow, just make sure Mark is on that cruise." Ruth said.

"I will." Joey  said.

He hung up still surprised that Ruth had went along with his plan, when he called her she had been reluctant, but he was surprised to find she was genuinely concerned for Hannah, she had finally agreed to his plan. Now all he had to do was get Mark on that cruise.

Hannah smiled at Trelassy as she handed her another bathing suit.

"How many am I going to need in one week?" Hannah asked grinning.

Trelassy smiled, it was god to see Hannah smiling. After the whole thing with Mark had backfired, Hannah had been depressed.  She was glad aunt Ruth had sent her on this cruise.

"You can't have too many, you want the guys to go gaga over you, don't ya?" Trelassy asked.

"That's not going to happen." Hannah said laughing.

Trelassy stopped her.

"Hannah stop downing yourself, you are a pretty girl, and I bet you have tons of guys on that ship chasing after you." Trelassy said.

"Okay, if you say so." Hannah said.

For the first time Hannah was excited about something and she was determined to have a good time.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out with Mark." Trelassy said.

Hannah just shrugged, but Trelassy seen the hurt in her eyes. She hadn't told Trelassy exactly what went on, just that her and Mark wasn't seeing each other anymore.

"Well I'm sure you'll meet some hunk on this cruise." Trelassy said.

Hannah just nodded the only hunk she wanted was Mark.

Mark walked in to the bike shop. He didn't like being at odds with Joey, they had been friends a long time, he was going to see if Joey wanted to go to lunch, if they could stay off the subject of Hannah everything would be fine.

"Hey Joey." Mark said.

"Just the man I wanted to see, I need a favor." Joey said.

"Sure if I can what ya need?" Mark asked leaning on the counter.

"I bought me a 2000 FLTRSEI2 Screamin' Eagle Road Glide, man its in mint condition, candy apple red." Joey said.

Mark whistled.

"That's a nice ride man." Mark said.

"Well I need you to go pick it up for me. I bought you a ticket on a cruise ship to  Cabo San Lucas. All you have to do is when you get there load the bike up for me and that's it." Joey said smiling.

"I don't know man." Mark said, he wasn't sure he wanted to spend the week on a cruise ship.

"Come on Mark, what's the problem? You get a fee cruise out of it, Sun, water, women, that's just what ya need to get you back in good spirits." Joey said.

"Ya know ya might be right, a week away from here having a good time might do me good." Mark said.

"Joey handed him the ticket.

"You leave bright and early tomorrow. The plane ticket to California is in there too. That's where the ship leaves from." Joey said.

"Well I better get home and pack." Mark said.

"Thanks Mark, your doing me a big favor." Joey said.

"No problem, I'll call ya when I get back." Mark said.

"Okay." Joey said and waved at Mark as he left.

"YES!" Joey shouted to himself. He had Hannah leaving on a earlier flight than Mark, he didn't want them running into each other till they were in the ocean with no way to escape.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Joey said laughing.

Hannah packed up all the things she had bought today. She picked up the book off the nightstand and about put it back down, hell might as well take it with her and finish it, not that it was going to do her any good. She put it in her carry on bag and took her luggage to the living room. She went and took a shower and got ready for bed. She lay down wondering what would happen on the cruise. She sighed; nothing was exciting with out Mark. Stop it Hannah she told her self that's not going to happen so you better just try to make the best of your life. She rolled over and finally drifted off to sleep.

Mark sat on his deck drinking a beer. He hoped this cruise was what he needed to get Hannah off his mind. She's all he thought about lately. Maybe he just needed a good piece of ass, he hadn't had any in a while, maybe he was just horney. If that was the case there should be plenty of willing females on board. He got up and threw his can in the trash. He was definitely ready for some fun and he was determined to find it in the next week.


	13. chapter 13

Hannah unpacked her bags and looked around her cabin. It was very nice. It was large with a huge bed and a bathroom with a sunken tub that doubled as a sauna. She opened the port hole and breathed in the fresh sea air, it was invigorating. They had just got underway and she decided to go for a walk on deck. She slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top and brushed out her long hair. She smiled as she thought of Joey. He had taken her to the airport and he had acted like a dad sending his only child off to summer camp.

"Don't talk to strangers, don't drink to much, don't fall off the ship, and be careful" about 200 hundred time.

She really didn't mind, she loved Joey and he was just concerned about her. 

Hannah stepped out of her cabin and headed up to the main deck. She had made a decision she was going to have fun if it killed her. Hannah was simply tired of being in the shadows, there was air of confidence about her and anyone who knew her would have noticed the way she walked with her head up, a new confidence seemed to surround her. She had already looked over the ships list of activities, she made up her mind go to all the dances and dinners. No eating in the cabin she was determined to get out and meet people. 

Mark stepped out onto the deck. He had on navy blue shorts and a white t-shirt that strained against his muscles. Already several women were eyeballing him in admiration. Mark smiled; this was starting to seem like a good idea, just what he needed to get his mind off Hannah.

Hannah smiled at the beautiful weather. The deck was full of people just taking strolls, some already swimming in the huge pool. She went over to the bar and flashed the bartender a friendly smile.

"Hi pretty lady, what can I get for you." He asked.

Hannah blushed.

"Well I'm not much of a drinker, so I'm not real sure, what do you suggest?" Hannah asked.

"How about a strawberry daiquiri, that's good first drink, I'm Jacob by the way." He said smiling.

"That sounds great Jacob, my name is Hannah." She said reaching to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jacob said shaking her hand.

"So this your first cruise?" Jacob asked as he fixed her drink.

"Yea, I'm real excited, I've never been away from home." Hannah said.

"Where might home be?" Jacob asked as he set her drink in front of her.

"Fairmont Texas, Just a little small town." Hannah said.

"Well I'm sure your going to have a great time and if you need anything, just come see me." Jacob said winking at her.

Hannah smiled at him. He was flirting with her. That was a new experience for her. He was a handsome man. He was tall with dark hair and brown eyes. He was ruggedly handsome.

"I'll do that." Hannah said. She took a sip of the Daiquiri.

"This is good." Hannah said.

"Don't drink it to fast, if you're not used to drinking, it can kind of sneak upon you." Jacob said grinning.

"Okay." Hannah said. She didn't want to get drunk and pass out her first time drinking.

Mark decided to go to the bar and get a beer. He walked over; there was no one there but a young girl. As he got closer he realized she looked familiar. Then he seen it was Hannah. What was she doing here? He angrily realized that somehow Joey had set him up.

Joey and Hannah must have set this up. He walked up to her and see looked at him in shock

What the hell was Mark doing here?

"Just what kind of game are you and Joey playing at? What in the hell are ya doing here?" Mark boomed at her.


	14. chapter 14

Hannah was in shock. What was Mark doing here? She was at a loss for words but Mark didn't seem to be.

"Girl you're just downright sneaky, after that last shit you pulled I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Ya set this whole thing up didn't ya, I was supposed to see ya and just forgive and forget huh? Well it aint happening." Mark bellowed at her.

Then something happened that didn't happen often to Hannah, she found herself getting angry. She was too mad to stutter or get nervous. She looked up at Mark with anger flashing in her brown eyes.

"Boy you got some ego; you think you're the only man on earth or what? My mother sent me on this cruise for my birthday, I had no idea you would be here. Maybe Joey did set this up but I had nothing to do with it. I'm quite clear on the fact you want nothing to do with me. This is a big ship, I'm sure we can manage to avoid each other, believe I won't bother you." Hannah said and got up with her drink and left.

"Man you really got her riled." Jacob said grinning.

Mark just growled at him.

"Give me a beer." He barked.

"You know she's real cute when she's mad." Jacob said handing him the beer.

Mark gave Jacob a nasty look and left. 

He had never in all the years he had known her seen her lose her temper. She was always so sweet. She had practically taken his head off. He thought she would cry or something boy was he wrong. What in the hell had come over her.

The bartender was right though she was cute as hell when she was mad, he had practically seen the fire flying out of her eyes. Thos cute little glasses perched on her nose. He had to suppress the urge to go grab her and kiss her senseless. Mark sighed and finished off his beer. He got up and headed for the phone room, he had to make a ship to shore call, and he was going to find out exactly what was going on.

Ruth stood in the bike shop nervously. Joey spotted her and came over.

"Hannah got off on her trip fine. She should be on the cruise as we speak." Joey said. He could see she was nervous about being here.

"Good, I hope I did the right thing here, I hope it was the right thing to do." Ruth said.

"Hannah loves Mark and I think he loves her too, but he's just so damn stubborn." Joey said.

"Can I ask you why you agreed to help me?" Joey asked.

"Believe it or not Mr. Atkins, I love my daughter, I know Hannah don't believe that but I do, Hannah was just always so different from us, I had a hard time relating to her." Ruth said.

"Hannah is a great girl, so ya did something right, I feel like she my own kid, I would do any thing for her.: Joey said looking away kind of embarrassed. 

Ruth realized she had misjudged Joey by his appearance, she could see why Hannah liked him.

"Well I have to go, call me if you hear from Hannah." Ruth said.

"I will." Joey said.

Joey watched her leave. She was a hard one to understand that one, but it was obvious she cared for Hannah.

The phone rang and Joey picked it up.

"Hello." Joey said.

"Just what in the hell were you thinking?" Mark bellowed in the phone.

"I assume you seen Hannah?" Joey asked calmly.

"Yeas and just what in the hell are you two playing at?" Mark asked.

"Listen Hannah didn't know any thing about this, it was my idea, I thought if you two were thrown together, may be you could work it out." Joey said.

"Listen don't do me anymore favors, the whole trip is ruined for me now." Mark snapped.

"Mark, what is your problem, she told ya the truth, nothing happened that night and she apologized, why can't you let it go?" Joey asked.

"If I hadn't questioned her that night we would have made love, she would have gone through with it, if I hadn't suspected something." Mark snapped.

"Oh and that would have been so terrible wouldn't it Mark, making love to a girl that's thinks you hung the moon, she adores ya, having a baby on the way, with a girl that sweet, she would make the best wife in the world, ya always wanted kids, that girl would make the best mother in the world, she might have gave ya the most happiness ya ever found, are ya sure ya aint mad at yerself Mark for blowing the one opportunity ya had at happiness, face it Mark you're the one who lost not her, she's young, she'll fall in love, its bound to happen, she have a houseful of babies with some one and be happy, where will you be Mark, in that big old house by yerself relieving the glory days of wrestling, all alone, no wee ones calling ya daddy or giving ya hugs, they way I see it man, ya blew it big time, and yer mad at yer self for screwing up so royally." Joey said.

Mark was silent. Joey's words washed over him opening up the painful wounds he thought were no longer there. 

Joey was right, if he had made love to her that night things might have been so different. Mark sighed.

"I got to go." Mark said.

"Yea, I'll see ya when ya get back." Joey said and hung up.

Joey hoped he managed to get through to Mark; Mark could have all the happiness in the world if he would just open his eyes before it was too late.

Hannah jumped in the pool and started swimming laps. She couldn't really believe Mark was here. She assumed Joey had something to do with this. She knew he was just trying to help, but she really didn't need Mark looming over her whole vacation. She decided she wasn't going to hide out for the entire week.  She was going to have fun in spite of Mark. Besides tip number 75 was actually a good one she intended to utilize. 

'Ignore him, let him chase you for a bit, never make your self to easy to get, make the man work for you.'

She was going to have fun, if Mark didn't want nothing to do with her so be it. If he wanted her he was going to have to come to her, she was through chasing him, at least for now.


	15. chapter 15

Mark sat back in a lounge chair near the pool. He watched the girls splashing around. There were some cute ones out today. He hadn't seen Hannah since yesterday. He had done a lot of thinking since yesterday. Maybe he had been too harsh with her. He had decided when she approached him again, he would set her down and talk to her and then they could go from there.

Hannah walked out on the deck. She had gone to dinner in the dining room last night and met several nice young men. One of them was supposed to meet her today at the pool. His name was Todd; he was an engineer on vacation. He was an attractive young man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes and very friendly.  Hannah walked to the pool, the water looked inviting. She set her stuff on a chair and sat down to wait.

Mark saw Hannah when she walked up to the pool and his eyes about popped out of his head. She had on a two piece bathing suit, made of some shimmery blue material, and damn if that girl wasn't stacked. Clothes obviously hid a lot. God what a body, just the way he liked them, big breasts and a luscious ass. Mark was practically drooling. He set still though. Hannah would notice him in a minute, hell a guy his size was hard to miss. She would probably come over and try to apologize again and he would accept after he gave her a good talking too about honesty. He smiled. He had stayed mad too long, now he was ready to make up, because he had a few things he wanted to do with Miss Hannah, yes indeed.

Hannah jumped as she felt two arms grab her around the waist.

"Boo."

Hannah grinned and turned around.

"Hey Todd." Hannah said smiling.

"Ready to go swimming?" Todd asked.

"I sure am, it's hot." Hannah said.

Todd slid her glasses off her nose and laid them on her bag.

"As cute as you look in these, I don't think you need to wear them in the pool." Todd said.

Hannah blushed and Todd took her hand and they went and jumped in the pool.

Hannah came up laughing. Being found attractive by men was something new to her and she was enjoying it. She had been as surprised as anybody when different guys had started talking to her last night and asking her to dance. When Todd had asked her to meet him at the pool she had said yes. He was really nice and she was comfortable around him.

Mark had to use every ounce of willpower not to come up out of the chair and go beat that boy to a pulp. He put his hands all over Hannah and hell she didn't have that much on to begun with. Mark was steaming. Seems she didn't have no trouble finding a replacement for him. He seethed as he watched the two of them in the pool. He got up and went to the bar.

"Give me a beer." Mark said.

"Here you go buddy."

It was Jacob.

"Looks like Hannah made a new friend." Jacob said grinning.

Mark scowled at him and sat down.

"Course she's a real cute girl, real nice personality, guys will be lining up I suppose." Jacob said leaning on the bar.

Mark gave him a long look.

"Are you deliberately trying to make me kick yer ass?" Mark asked.

Jacob laughed.

"Of course not, just making an observation, just saying if I was a guy that was hung up on her, I would definitely make a move before someone else did." Jacob said and moved off to the next customer.  

Mark turned and watched Hannah splash and swim having a great time. That could be him out there with her if he wasn't such a hard ass.

Now he was wondering if he should approach her or wait for her to come to him. Mark sat back and crossed his arms. She would come to him eventually. He would wait her out; after all he was going to look like a world class wuss if he went crawling over there like a scalded dog.

Hannah looked up and seen Mark watching her from the bar and he didn't look any to happy. Hannah sighed. She guessed he would never get over the fact that she had let the thought of getting pregnant by him cross her mind. She wished he would just tell her he understood and they could put it behind them, but it didn't look like that would be happening. 

"Hey Hannah, will you have dinner with me tonight?" Todd asked.

Hannah turned to face him.

"Sure." She said.

"Great I have to go, but I'll meet you at the dining room at 6:00, is that okay?" Todd asked.

"That's fine." Hannah said.

Todd waved and got out of the pool.

Hannah swam to the side and climbed out. She got her stuff and heaed back to her room to change.

Mark watched her. He wanted her so bad it felt like he was on fire, how had this happened so fast, these feelings were threatening to drown him and they scared him.


	16. chapter 16

Hannah walked in the moonlight stopping to lean on the railing and gaze out at the dark ocean. She had just finished dinner and decided to head on back to her room. Todd had wanted to go dancing, but she told him she was too tired and to go on ahead she would see him tomorrow. The cool night breeze caressed her skin and she closed her eyes. It felt so wonderful out here.

Mark walked up behind her; she looked so beautiful standing in the moonlight. She had on a black spaghetti strap dress with low black heels. Her hair hung in waves around her shoulders the breeze blowing it softly.

"You seem to be getting mighty popular." Mark said.

Hannah turned around to see Mark standing there.

She just shrugged and started to turn back around but Mark caught her and held her gently in place. He reached down and slid her glasses off her face and slipped them in her purse. He took her purse and laid it on a chair.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked quietly.

Mark pulled her close and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"I'm going to kiss ya." Mark whispered.

Mark lowered his mouth to cover hers. He gently moved his lips over hers in the gentlest of kisses; he then slid his tongue over her lips.

Mark pulled back a bit.

"Just what I thought, ya taste like a strawberry, ripe for picking." Mark whispered.

Hannah blushed.

Mark stroked her warm cheek with his finger feeling the heat in them.

"I want ya to open yer mouth baby, I want to taste all of ya." Mark said.

Mark pressed his lips to hers once more and her lips parted for his probing tongue. Hannah moaned as he slid his tongue in to explore her warm mouth. Hannah reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mark lifted her up to his level and continued his tender assault on her mouth. Hannah stroked his hair on the back of his neck as he kissed her; she was lost of the sensation of touching and tasting him. Hannah shyly pushed her tongue forward to touch his and Mark moaned. He slowly pulled back and kissed her on her forehead and set her back on her feet. 

Hannah grabbed his forearms to keep from falling, her legs felt like they were made of Jell-O. Mark pulled her against him and stroked her back.

Finally Hannah got back the power of speech. 

"I thought you were mad at me." Hannah said lying against his chest.

"I was, but you apologized, and I accept yer apology, as long as you realize I don't put up with dishonesty especially not from my woman, so it best not happen again." Mark said.

His words were like throwing cold water on a cat.

Hannah jerked away from him.

"Your woman, it better not happen again, just who do you think you are mister, one kiss doesn't make me anybody's woman, no body owns me or tells me what to do." Hannah said with her hands on her hips.

Mark frowned.

"What happened to ya girl, ya used to be so sweet." Mark said.

"You men I used to be a doormat and those days are over. I finally realized I'm tired of people running over me, I started coming to my senses when I moved out of my fathers home four years ago, I decided then I was going to do things my way, I changed a long time ago Mark from that 12 year old little girl you knew, you just hadn't taken the time to notice, so lets get this clear Mark, I'm my own woman and I don't belong to anyone and I don't like people threatening me either, so don't treat me like I'm a child." Hannah said. She snatched up her purse and turned and left.

"Damn female." Mark muttered under his breath.

Hell he told her he forgave her; she acted like he insulted her. Women were confusing as hell. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the kiss though. God she had blown him away. She was so sweet and responsive to his touch. He'd let her cool off tonight and go talk to her tomorrow. She would be back to her sweet self by then and realize she had overreacted.

Hannah slammed into her room and threw her purse down. She pulled off the dress and plopped down on the bed.

"Insufferable man." She muttered.

Hannah had been pushed around her whole life by her family and when she moved out she swore no one would ever bully or boss her again, she was in charge of her own life. Heck if she was going to let some man bully her and treat her like a child, not even if the man was Mark Callaway, possibly the best kisser on the planet. She smiled a little as she thought of his kiss, it had melted her into a puddle, still she wasn't going to let him just mow over her. His woman indeed, Mark Callaway had a thing or two to learn about her that was for sure.


	17. chapter 17

Hannah drank some coffee and looked out her porthole it was going to be another beautiful day. She had on an electric purple bathing suit with a matching purple sarong around her waist. She picked up the book, she should throw it in the ocean for all the good it was doing her. She sighed and sat down. Never give up hope she thought, at least not yet. She opened the book to the chapter conflicting personalities.

'Men and woman are totally different creatures, so to expect perfect harmony is unrealistic. Men are by nature dominant and tend to try to run things there way, most women these days balk at that. Sit down and talk openly about the relationship and list any unacceptable behavior on both you parts, both parties have to compromise some in order for any relationship to work.'

Hannah sighed and closed the book. Okay so she needed to talk to him and tell him the whole Neanderthal thing was not going to work for her.

Mark walked along the deck, it was early and there were not many people out and about.

"Hey buddy out for a morning stroll?"

Mark turned around to find Jacob the bartender standing there.

"Yea, my names Mark by the way." Mark said.

"Mark I was just headed to the bar to get set up for the day. So how does you conquests to win Hannah go?" Jacob asked with some amusement.

Mark sighed.

He started walking beside Jacob.

"I think I screwed up last night." Mark said.

They arrived at the bar and Mark sat down while Jacob made some coffee. He poured them both a cup.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"Well we had a disagreement of sorts before we ever got here. She had apologized, I was being stubborn about it, and well last night I kissed her, told her I accepted her apology." Mark said.

"Sounds good so far." Jacob said.

"Yea well, I told her I didn't put up with dishonesty in my woman and it better not happen again." Mark said.

Jacob shook his head.

"Man you really blew that boat out of the water." Jacob said.

"Yea she gave me an ear full." Mark said.

"I bet. I would say you need to talk to the lady, let her know your mouth sort of got ahead of your brain." Jacob said.

"Yea, I guess I do." Mark said.

Mark got up.

"See ya later." Mark said.

"Good luck." Jacob said.

Mark tried to figure out exactly what he was going to say to her.

"Ruth just what the hell were you thinking?" Bradley asked as he paced back and forth in there den.

"I was thinking that Hannah deserves some happiness in her life, she never got it here." Ruth said.

"What the hell does that mean, we took her in, and we gave her a name and a home, which is more than she would have had." Bradley said.

"Yes and she has always felt like an outsider, I guess we made her feel that way." Ruth said.

Bradley sat down beside Ruth.

"I know it seemed like I was hard on her I just didn't want her to end up like my sister, unwed and pregnant." Bradley said.

"I know that, but she's not your sister, Hannah has a good head on her shoulders. She has to make her own decisions about her life.

Bradley didn't say anything.

"We also need to tell her the truth about who her real parents are, its time Bradley, in fact it way past due, she deserves to know the truth." Ruth said.

"Janet is dead, so why does it matter?" Bradley asked.

"Because she deserves to know, and her father isn't dead." Ruth said looking at him.

"Her father isn't worth a damn." Bradley snapped.

"I thought that way for a long time, but I was wrong. He loves Hannah and she loves him, they have the right to know. He didn't even know Janet was pregnant when you whisked her out of here." Ruth said.

"Bradley I know you meant well, but you have been punishing Hannah for 25 years for being his daughter, for what Janet did and its not her fault, I'm just as guilty, I let you do it and said nothing, but it stops. When Hannah gets back I'm telling her the truth." Ruth said.

Bradley stood up.

"There's nothing I can do to stop you, but I think it deserves to be buried in the past. It's not going to benefit anyone by telling them." Bradley said.

"It's going to benefit Hannah and her father. I know now, we should have gave her to her father, he would have loved her and raised her just fine, she was drew to him anyway, she's a lot like him. We cheated him and her and I don't think Hannah will ever forgive us." Ruth said.

Bradley got up.

"Do what you feel you have to." He said and left the room.

Ruth had to make a trip to town; she might as well get this over with.


	18. chapter 18

Hannah sat down at the bar and smiled at Jacob.

"Well hey pretty lady, what can I get you?" Jacob asked.

"Just an iced tea." Hannah said.

Jacob handed her the iced tea.

"Here you go." Jacob said.

"Thanks." Hannah said.

"So are you having fun?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. There's so much to do." Hannah said.

"Well I'm sure you'll make time for it all." Jacob said smiling.

"I'm going for a swim, I'll see you later." Hannah said and headed for the pool.

She sat down on the edge of the pool and dangled her feet in. The water felt wonderful.

"Hey Hannah." 

Hannah looked up and smiled.

"Hey Todd." Hannah said.

"You want to go scuba diving after while, the ship is going to anchor and there going to let us dive." Todd said.

"That sounds like fun, sure." Hannah said.

"Great I'll meet you up here in about an hour, I'm going to eat I'm starving, you hungry?" Todd asked.

"No thanks, I already had breakfast." Hannah said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a while." Todd said.

Hannah looked around to see is she seen Mark but there was no sign of him. She jumped in the pool, might as well enjoy the water she thought.

Ruth walked into the bike shop with apprehension. This was not going to be easy.

"Hello maam." Joey said coming up to her.

"Could we talk in your office?" Ruth asked.

"Sure, come on." Joey said leading the way.

Joey shut the door and Ruth sank into a chair across from his desk.

"What's up?" Joey said sitting down.

"There's no easy way to start this, Hannah is Janet's daughter." Ruth said.

It took a full minute for that to sink in Joey's brain. Janet the only woman he had ever loved, she had just up and took off and then he heard she had been killed in a car accident. Joey had been lost in grief for close to a year and a half.

"How?" Joey asked.

"She was pregnant when she left, I went with her to help her when the baby came, she died in child birth, it was Bradley's idea to say it was a car accident. We took the baby and raised her as our own." Ruth said not able to meet Joey's eyes.

Joey's heart about stopped beating when it sunk in what she was saying.

"Hannah is my daughter." Joey said. 

"I'm sorry Joey, we were wrong to keep it from you and her." Ruth said.

Joey jumped up.

"I'm going to kill Bradley." He roared.

 Ruth watched him leave and made no attempt to stop him; she figured Bradley had it coming what ever he got.

Joey stormed up the Newkirk mansion. He banged on the door impatiently.

Bradley opened the door only to be met with a flying fist.

Bradley fell back on the floor of the foyer.

"Ya sorry bastard, ya took the only woman I ever loved away from me and to top it off you stole my child, raised her like a second class citizen. I should kill ya." Joey said his eyes blazing.

"I did what I thought was best." Bradley said getting up.

"You did what ya wanted just because ya could." Joey said. 

"What would you have done with her, raised her in the back of that bike shop, yes real good idea." Bradley sneered. 

"She would have been loved, which is more than she got here." Joey said. 

Joey grabbed Bradley and punched him to the ground again.

"You're a sorry bastard Bradley." Joey said and stalked off.

Bradley pulled himself up and watched Joey leave. He kept telling himself he had done the right thing all those years ago, but somehow he couldn't even convince his self anymore.


	19. chapter 19

Mark bit his lip to keep from yelling out something nasty to that little punk that had his arm around Hannah. He seen they were coming back from scuba diving. That punk had his nasty little hands all over Hannah. He wanted to go punch his lights out. He stood there and watched as they parted. Mark walked over to her.

Hannah looked up into Mark's intense eyes.

"Hi." Hannah said.

"Hey." Mark said not quite sure what to say.

"Umm Listen, I know yesterday I came off as a jerk, I didn't mean too, really sometimes my mouth gets ahead of my brain." Mark said looking down.

Hannah grinned he was so cute, trying to apologize.

"It's okay. I may have overreacted a bit to, but I don't like being bossed around by anybody." Hannah said.

"I really am sorry." Mark said.

"Listen could we go somewhere and talk? I got something I want to discuss with ya?" Mark said.

"Sure where do you want to go?" Hannah asked.

"Well I figured maybe we could have lunch in my cabin?" Mark said.

Hannah smiled up at him.

" I would love to, Let me go change and I'll meet you there in 30 minutes." Hannah said.

Mark grinned.

"Okay." He said. He gave Hannah his cabin number and left whistling. If everything went as planned he and Hannah would definitely be spending more time together.

Joey paced back and forth in his shop. What the hell was he going to do? He had to tell Hannah but he knew it was going to hurt her finding out she had been lied to all these years. He picked up the phone and called Ruth.

"Hello?" Ruth said.

"It's Joey." He said.

"Hello, you really knocked Bradley for a loop." She said.

"Well he deserved it, I could have done a lot worse believe me." Joey said.

"The reason I'm calling is I don't know what to do about Hannah, I got to tell her, but God know I don't want to hurt her." Joey said.

"Joey wait till she gets back, don't call her with this. I'll be there with you when you tell her, this is not something you should tell her over the phone." Ruth said.

"Yea yer right. I'm just so scared how this will affect her." Joey said.

"Its not going to be easy, but she loves you already, she will be fine, it will just take time." Ruth said.

"Ya know, I had you pegged wrong all this time, I thought all ya cared about was yer money and yer name." Joey said.

"Joey I was born poor and my mother insisted I marry Bradley, because of his name and his wealth, for a lot of years I thought I had lost my humanity and feelings, I became another piece of decoration for Bradley and that was all. But I discovered I still had a spark in me and I decided to do the right thing." Ruth said.

"Ruth ya did a real decent thing, and I thank ya for it." Joey said.

"I have to go, don't worry Hannah will be fine, and she's stronger than all of us." Ruth said.

Joey said good bye and hung up. He hoped Ruth was right.

Mark opened his door at the light knock.

"Hey." Hannah said smiling up at him.

Mark smiled. She looked cute. She had on a tank top and a pair of short overalls. She had her hair hanging loose around her shoulders.

"Come in Hannah." Mark said stepping back to let her in.

Hannah went to step in and tripped. Mark reached out and grabbed her catching her.

"Sorry, you know I'm a klutz." Hannah said.

"I never get tired of catching ya Hannah." Mark said looking into her eyes.

Hannah smiled.

"I hope not." Hannah said.

Mark took her hand and led her over to the small table.

"I hope pasta salad is okay, I didn't figure ya would want anything heavy for lunch." Mark said.

"That's fine." Hannah said setting down.

Mark sat down across from her.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Hannah I got something to discuss with you. I want ya to listen to me with an open mind and I hope when I get through you agree with me." Mark said.

Hannah was more than curious now. What was Mark up to? She wondered.


	20. chapter 20

Hannah looked at Mark wondering what in the world was on his mind.

"Hannah I know ya want to have a baby, the thing is, I been wanting the same thing for a long time, but none of my marriages worked and it just never happened." Mark said.

Hannah looked at him wondering just where this was going.

"I would say that me and you are pretty much attracted to each other, and we get along, we like each other, wouldn't you?" Mark asked.

Like hell, Hannah thought, she was totally in love with him.

"Well sure Mark, I uhh think you're real handsome and I like you." Hannah said blushing.

Mark smiled and took her hand.

"Well darlin all I'm saying is, people get married for worse reasons ,we like and respect each other, I think we would make good parents, lets do it, lets get married right here on this ship and start a family." Mark said.

Hannah looked at him in shock. He was handing her all her dreams on a silver platter.

"Hannah are ya okay?" Mark asked looking worried, because she had gone pale.

"Uhh yea, I'm just shocked is all." Hannah muttered. 

Mark tightened his grip one her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"What do ya say darlin?" Mark asked.

Hannah looked up into his eyes and just couldn't say no, she loved this man and finally she was going to have him.

"Yes." Hannah whispered.

Mark smiled and pulled Hannah over to his lap and gently kissed her.

He pulled back and smiled.

"The captain agrred to marry us tomorrow morning, is that okay?" Mark asked.

"That soon?" Hannah said a little shocked.

"Well why wait, we can start on the baby making as soon as possible." He said grinning.

Hannah blushed and looked down.

Mark chuckled and pulled her against him.

"Don't go getting shy on me Hannah, after tomorrow; we'll be doing some things that will make ya feel real good. No place for being shy then." Mark purred in a silky voice that tickled her ear.

Hannah buried her face in his chest and blushed furiously as she thought of the things they would be doing.

Mark hugged her tight.

"You're my special girl Hannah." Mark said and kissed the top of her head.

"Now what do ya say we go find ya a dress to wear?" Mark asked.

"Okay." Hannah said and got up.

Mark kissed her slowly taking Hannah's breath away.

"Now let's go we got a lot to do." Mark said.

"What about my family, should I call them and tell them?" Hannah asked.

"That's up to you darlin, if ya want to." Mark said.

Hannah thought about it. No she didn't want anything spoiling this. She would tell them afterwards.

"I'll call Trelassy, but the rest can wait till we get back home." Hannah said.

"What ever ya want baby." Mark said.

Mark too her hand in his.

"I just want us to be happy Hannah and I think we can be." Mark said.

"I am happy Mark." Hannah said smiling up at him.

Mark laid a soft kiss on her lips and pulled back.

"Good, now lets go, I want to get everything done and we'll have a nice quite dinner tonight on the deck, what do ya say?" Mark asked.

"Okay." Hannah said smiling happily.

Hannah ended up finding a nice white silk dress. Mark said it looked beautiful on her. They got the dress and found Mark a black suit and they went to talk to the captain about the wedding. He said they could be married on the deck at noon tomorrow. They made there plans and Mark dropped Hannah back off at her room to rest. 

Hannah lay back on the bed and pulled out the book. She looked at it and smiled. She wasn't sure that's what had worked or not, but maybe it had given her the confidence she needed. She knew one thing; she was going to Marry Mark and never let him go. He hadn't said anything about love, but he was right, they got along, they both wanted the same thing, they would make it work and she loved him enough for both of them. Once they got married maybe Mark would fall in love with her then everything would be perfect. Hannah smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	21. chapter 21

Hannah stood nervously before the Captain. She was trying to concentrate on taking her vows, but she was sort of in shock that everything was happening so fast.

"Do you take Mark to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She heard the captain ask

"I do." She said smiling up at Mark.

"I now pronounce you Man and wife." The Captain said.

He looked at Mark.

"You may kiss the bride." The Captain said.

Mark leaned down and brushed his lips against Hannah firmly, nudging his lips with his tongue. She parted her lips and invited him into her warmth. They stood there for a full minute kissing each other.

Mark finally pulled back and smiled down at her.

Hannah smiled back happier than she had ever been in her life.

"Well now you two, we got a little reception planned for you in the lounge, then you two can go start your honeymoon." The Captain said winking at them.

Hannah blushed and Mark just laughed and took her hand.

"Let's go Mrs. Callaway." Mark said.

Hannah happily followed after him.

Mark held Hannah in his arms as they danced to a slow song. Mark could rarely remember being so happy.

"Are ya ready to go back to our room?" Mark asked gently not wanting to rush her.

"Yes." Hannah said without hesitation.

Mark put his arm around her and they walked over to say good night to the Captain.

"Captain I want to thank ya for marrying us and the reception." Mark said shaking his hand.

"It was my pleasure. I hope you two are very happy." The Captain said shaking Hannah's hand.

Mark took Hannah hand and they stepped outside the cool night breeze caressing them. Mark wrapped his arms around her and they stared out at the ocean.

She was leaning back against him and Mark bent and kissed the top of her head.

Hannah smiled and put her hands on top of his where they were clasped in front of her waist.

"Mark?" Hannah said.

"Yea Darlin?" Mark asked.

"I have something to confess to you." Hannah said.

"What is it Hannah?" Mark asked.

"At Justine's wedding, Trelassy gave me this book, its called 'One Hundred ways to win the man of your dreams'. Hannah said.

"Uhh huh." Mark said waiting.

"Well I sort of read it and used the tips to try to umm get …umm to get you to fall for me." Hannah said really embarrassed now. She was determined to start this marriage out honestly and not to keep any more secrets from Mark.

"You did huh?" Mark asked.

"Your mad at me aren't you?" Hannah asked looking out at the night sky.

Mark turned her around and lifted her chin.

"Silly girl, no I'm not mad, actually I think it's kind of sweet." Mark said kissing her.

"Am I the man of your dreams?" Mark asked.

Hannah looked in his eyes and smiled.

"Yes." She whispered.

Mark grinned and kissed her again.

"Lets go to our room." Mark said.

"Well there's one more thing I need to do, the last tip in the book, it should have really been the first one and it would have saved me a lot of trouble." Hannah said.

"What would that be Hannah?" Mark asked.

"If you love the man tell him, that's a sure way to your mans heart, tell him how you feel." Hannah said.

Mark looked at her intently. He saw the love in her eyes and smiled.

"Mark I loved you since I was 12 years old, I love you more than anything." Hannah said.

Mark touched her lips with his lightly.

"Hannah I love you two, with all my heart." Mark said.

Hannah gasped in shock.

"You llove mmme?" Hannah stuttered.

Mark laughed and pulled her into his arms.

"Yes little girl, I do. Let's go back to our room, so I can show you just how much I love you." Mark said.

Hannah smiled and took his hand and followed him happier than she had ever been in her life.


	22. chapter 22

Mark shut the door to there cabin and took Hannah by the hand and led her to the bed. He sat down and pulled her down to sit beside him. He bent and kissed her gently and then pulled back. Mark tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled. She was so pretty. He couldn't believe they he was married to this wonderful girl.

Hannah looked up in his green eyes and was awed by the love she seen shining in them.

Mark took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"Hannah yer not scared are ya?" Mark asked.

"No." Hannah said without hesitation. She was eager to make love with Mark; she wanted to be his wife in every way.

"Good cause I'll never hurt ya darlin." Mark said.

He bent and brushed his lips against hers causing Hannah heart to skip a beat. Mark deepened the kiss nudging her lips with his tongue; Hannah needed no urging and parted her lips to welcome his tongue into her warm mouth. Mark wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him, stroking her body through the dress causing Hannah to gasp in pleasure. Mark pulled back and smiled as he unbuttoned the buttons on the back of her dress.

"I want to see ya Hannah, all of you." Mark said in a hoarse voice filled with passion.

Hannah shocked him by getting up and pulling the dress over her head leaving her in nothing but a sexy lacy white bra and lacy panties.

"Darlin you're so beautiful." Mark said gazing at her in desire.

Hannah blushed and looked at Mark.

He smiled and ran a finger over her lips drawing a moan from her.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Hannah asked looking him in the eye.

"Hannah you are not fat, you're shaped like a woman's supposed to be shaped. I love the way you look, your very sexy honey." Mark said.

Mark took her hand and put it on the crotch of his pants.

"Do you feel what ya do to me Hannah? You are a desirable and beautiful woman." Mark said.

Hannah's eyes got wide at the feel of his hard erection.

Mark's grin turned to a gasp of pleasure as Hannah gripped his erection and massaged it.

"Hannah baby, that feels so good." Mark gasped out.

Hannah smiled up at him pleased that she could cause such a strong reaction in him. Mark pulled her against him and kissed her deeply. His lips moved over her pressing in to hers causing her to melt. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him trying to pull him closer. Mark slipped his hand between them and cupped her breast lightly causing Hannah to moan in pleasure. Mark moved back from her and unclasped her bra watching as her breasts spilled out of the cups. He bent forward and covered one nipple with his mouth sucking gently. 

Hannah was coming apart. She moaned and pulled his head closer encouraging his actions. Mark cupped the other breast while he suckled at the one.

"MMMark." Hannah moaned in pleasure.

Mark laid her back on the bed his mouth never leaving her breast. He reached down and slid her panties down her hips.

Mark gasped at the sight of her, she was so beautiful. He lowered his head and placed a kiss on her sweet folds causing Hannah to gasp in pleasure.

"Mark what are you doing?" Hannah asked breathlessly.

Mark looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm going to make you feel good Hannah." Mark said in a voice full of passion.

Hannah lay back and groaned in pleasure as Mark tongue assaulted her wet center.

Mark ran his tongue up and down her wet slit stopping to flick her clit with his tongue.

Hannah thrashed on the bed, whimpering as pleasure threatened to over take her senses.

Mark felt the tension in her body as she came close to the edge. He continued to lick her sweet pussy as his thumb began a circular stroking on her clit. It was too much for Hannah. 

"Maaaaak." Hannah cried out and gripped his hair with her finger trying to hold him closer to her.

Mark continued to lick and caught her sweet juices with his tongue lapping like a starving man.

"Mmmm Mark, feels ssso goooood." Hannah murmured in contentment.

Mark smiled and slid his way up her body licking as kissing as he went.

"Baby ya taste so sweet." Mark said when he was laying over her. He bent and kissed her deeply sharing her taste with her.

Hannah was turned on beyond belief. She returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She ran her hands up and down his back loving the feel of his warm skin beneath her hands. Mark moaned as she gripped his ass and squeezed.

Hannah giggled and did it again.

"Al right Hannah keep it up and I can't be held responsible for what I do." Mark growled playfully.

Hannah just grinned and kissed his nose.

"Hmm I can see yer not taking me seriously." Mark said bending to nip at her neck.

Hannah giggled as Mark kissed and nipped at her neck.

She was so happy to be here in his arms, she was afraid she would wake up and find it was a dream.

Mark slid his hand down between them and parted her legs sliding his warm fingers across her wet slit causing her to groan once more.

"Like that do ya?" Mark asked kissing her lips.

"MMM huh." Hannah murmured as Mark slid a finger into her wet center.

"Oooo Markk." Hannah gasped out at the invasion.

Marks finger started a steady rhythm in and out of her core.

Hannah pushed her hips to meet his finger as he worked it in and out of her with skill causing her to moan and whimper with pleasure. 

Mark knew she was ready and got up and shed his clothes quickly and moved to lay over her again.

Mark nudged her legs further apart and settled his self between them.

Hannah felt his erection brushing at her center and gasped.

"It feels really big." Hannah said looking up at Mark.

Mark laughed and bent to kiss her.

"He is really big, he's real eager to slide in that sweet pussy baby." Mark murmured.

Hannah moaned at his words, Mark turned her on so completely.

She pushed her hips against him in eager ness.

Mark smiled and positioned him self at her entrance. 

He pulled back and thrust his hips forward sinking into her completely.

Hannah gasped at the pain.

Mark held still and kissed her lips.

"I know it hurts a little, but that parts over, now it will only feel good baby." Mark said and began to move slowly in her.

"Mmmmm ." Hannah moaned in pleasure. 

Mark felt wonderful moving slowing in and out of her center. She thought she might die from the pleasure.

"Baby your soo tight." Mark groaned. He was losing himself in her warm wetness. He was too close to the edge.

Hannah pushed her hips toward him, wanting him to move faster.

Mark bit his lip and groaned. He wasn't going to last long is she kept that up.

Hannah wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down to kiss him.

Mark continued to thrust in her as he returned her slow kiss there tongues mating as there bodies did the same.

"Faster Mark." Hannah gasped out.

Mark smiled and thrust his hips forward faster sinking even deeper in her sweet pussy.

"Oooooo." Hannah cried out.

Mark could see she was on the edge and started thrusting even faster.

"MMMMMm Marrrk." Hannah yelled out.

"Cumm for me Hannah." Mark whispered against her lips.

Hannah felt wave after wave of pleasure crash into her.

"MMMMMMMarrrrrk!" Hannah yelled as she rode the wave of pleasure.

Mark watched her come apart in his arms, that and her muscles gripping his cock sent him over the edge.

"Hannah, babyyy." Mark cried as he emptied his seed deep in her core. He thrust over and over riding them both on a wave of pure pleasure.

They were both breathing heavy and Mark leaned over kissing her gently.

Hannah looked up at him and smiled.

"Wow." Hannah said.

Mark started laughing.

"Wow is right." He said as he pulled out of her. He lay back and pulled her into his arms. 

Hannah snuggled into his chest and traced his tats idly with her fingers.

"Penny for yer thoughts?" Mark asked looking down at her sweet face.

She grinned at him

"I was just thinking how much I love you and if we made a baby." Hannah said.

Mark bent to kiss her.

"Well we can try again in a few minutes." Mark said grinning wickedly. 

Hannah laughed.

"Okay, sounds wonderful to me." She said and bent to kiss his chest stopping to flick his nipple with her warm little tongue.

"Forget a few minutes." Mark said groaning and pulled her on top of him.

Hannah grinned and lowered her head to his as happy as she had ever been in her life.


	23. chapter 23

Mark woke up to a knocking at the cabin door. He rolled over to see that Hannah was still asleep. He got up and pulled on his boxers and answered the door. It was a steward.

"Mr. Callaway, you have a message from some one named Joey Atkins. He said it was very urgent for you to call him. Mark frowned. He wondered what was wrong.

"Ill be down to make the call in a while." Mark said.

The steward nodded and left.

Mark shut the door and turned to get dressed. He smiled as he looked at Hannah. She was asleep on her side the sheet covering her, one leg sticking out from underneath the sheet. He looked at her hair all messy from sleep and her flushed cheeks. She was so damn beautiful. He went over and kissed her cheek lightly.

He got dressed and headed down to call Joey. He wouldn't be gone long so he decided not to wake Hannah.

Mark dialed the number and waited as it rung.

"Hello."

"Hey Joey what's the emergency?" Mark asked.

"Are ya sitting down?" Joey asked.

"What is it man?" Mark asked.

"Hannah is my daughter." Joey said.

"WHAT!" Mark shouted. His mind did a flip, what in the hell was Joey talking about.

Joey explained the whole story to him and Mark was floored. Poor Hannah how was she going to react to this?

"Mark ya got to promise not to say anything to Hannah." Joey said.

"Joey I can't do that, I'm going to have to tell her." Mark said.

"Why Mark? Just wait till she gets home, I'm going to tell her myself." Joey said.

"Joey, me and Hannah got married yesterday." Mark said.

It was Joey's turn to flip.

"You did what?" Joey exclaimed.

"Listen Joey we come to realize we love each other and we got married. We want to start a family." Mark said.

"Mark I know you'll be good to her, I'm not worried, but do ya have to tell her this right now." Joey asked.

"I'm not going to start our marriage on in lies, I'm going to tell her, if she found out I kept something like that from her, it would hurt her and damage our relationship." Mark said firmly.

Joey sighed, he understood why Mark had to tell her, but he was worried about how Hannah would take it.

"Okay Mark, but if she has any questions or wants to talk have her call me." Joey said.

Mark didn't miss the hopeful note in Joey's voice. 

He was probably afraid that Hannah would be mad at him or reject him.

"Joey Hannah already loved you, but this is going to overwhelm her just give her time, okay?" Mark asked.

"Yea I know, I just hope she don't end up hating me." Joey said.

"She wont, you'll see just give her space till she comes to term with this." Mark said.

"Listen I got to go, I'll call ya tonight and let ya know how she is." Mark said.

"Okay, thanks Mark." Joey said.

Mark hung up the phone wondering how in the hell he was going to tell Hannah this and what exactly her reaction was going to be.

Mark walked in the cabin and smiled. Hannah was still asleep. He ordered breakfast and went and took a quick shower. He came out and put on a pair of sweats and got the knock at the door. The steward brought in there breakfast and mark tipped him as he left. Mark went and knelt on the bed. He leaned over and kissed Hannah on the cheek.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Mark said.

Hannah stretched and opened her eyes smiling up at Mark.

"I don't think I'm ready to get up yet." She said closing her eyes again.

Mark lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"What ever ya wish Mrs. Callaway." Mark said kissing her deeply.

"In fact staying in bed a while longer seems like a wonderful idea." Mark said.

He bent and nibbled on her neck causing her to giggle. Both there stomachs gave a loud grumble causing both of them to start laughing.

"Baby I think we better eat before we resume our little game." Mark said cupping her chin and kissing her again.

"I guess your right." Hannah said and sat up.

Mark got up and brought the tray to the bed and sat down beside Hannah.

"Breakfast in bed?" Hannah asked smiling.

"Nothing but the best for my lady, besides I figure it's in my best interest to keep ya in bed." Mark said grinning at her.

Hannah leaned over and grabbed his goatee and tugged it gently till he was face to face with her.

She kissed his lips slowly savoring his taste. She pulled back and smiled.

"You don't have to do much convincing to keep me in bed." Hannah said.

Mark smiled and held up a strawberry for her to bite. She took the offered fruit and smiled. They sat in a companionable silence and polished off the huge breakfast. When they got through Mark put the tray on the table and came back to the bed.

He pulled Hannah in his arms.

"Hannah I got something to tell ya." Mark said.

Hannah looked up at Mark worried, he sounded so serious.

Mark didn't know how to tell her so he just came out with it.

"Bradley and Ruth adopted you. They are not your real parents." Mark said.

Hannah eyes got wide and she couldn't speak. She didn't even comprehend at first what he was saying.

"Honey Joey is you real dad and your mother was Janet, Bradley's sister." Mark said.


	24. chapter 24

Mark looked at Hannah with a worried expression. She wasn't saying anything. She just sat there.

"Hannah baby, are you all right?" Mark asked kissing her cheek.

"Umm yea, I'm just kinda in shock, is all." Hannah said. She was thinking how this explained so much in her life, the feeling of not belonging and not fitting in with her family, the feeling of being an outsider. The way she had been drawn to Joey, it all made sense now. The fact that Janet was her mother, she had seen pictures around the house of Janet growing up. Her father would get all tense if she asked about them and say it was his sister but that she had died young and he didn't like to talk about it. The first thing she had to do was talk to Joey, he must be so upset, or did he even know, Mark hadn't said.

"Mark does Joey know?" Hannah said.

"Yea, he's the one that called me and told me. Seems Ruth had a moment of good conscience and decided to spill the beans to Joey, he is in shock." Mark said.

Poor Joey, he must be a mess right about now, she had to call and talk to him.

Mark was beginning to worry, Hannah wasn't saying much of anything.

"So Joey and Janet were seeing each other?" Hannah said.

"Yea from what Joey told me they were in love. All Joey ever knew was that Janet took off and Bradley later told him Janet was killed in a car crash." Mark said.

Mark saw the anger in her eyes.

"Bradley decided not to tell Joey about you and he and Ruth adopted you, Janet had died giving birth." Mark said.

"That lousy bastard!" Hannah exclaimed and jumped up.

Mark was more than a little shocked at her reaction. He expected tears not anger.

Hannah grabbed her clothes and began throwing them on.

"Hannah." Mark said.

She didn't answer just sat down and put her tennis shoes on.

"Hannah!" Mark said a little louder.

"What?" She said looking up at him.

He went and sat down beside her.

"Hannah, do you need to cry or talk about this?" Mark asked.

"Mark, do I look like I need to cry? She asked a little irritated with him.

"What I need to do is give Bradley a piece of my mind, but that will have to wait till I get back, right now I'm going to call Joey, he's probably upset, worried about me, I need to talk to him." Hannah said getting up. She grabbed her room keys and left without another word.

Mark sighed. He hadn't expected Hannah to act like that. His feelings was a little hurt that she seemed mad at him and wouldn't let him help her. Mark got up and started to get dressed, he would just let her blow off some steam and wait for her to come to him. He guessed he just needed to play it by ear and just be here for her when she needed him.

Hannah waited impatiently for Joey to pick up the phone.

"Hello." She heard Joey say.

She hadn't thought about what she was going to say to him and she froze up.

"Hello." Joey said again.

"Joey." Hannah said almost shyly.

"Baby girl, are you all right?" Joey asked.

"Yea, I'm just really mad at Bradley." Hannah said.

"I know baby, I'm afraid I went over there and punched his lights out before I thought about it." Joey said.

Hannah found herself laughing.

"Hannah surely yer not laughing about that, I really shouldn't have done that." Joey said.

"Well its just that was my first reaction too." Hannah said smiling. 

"I guess were more alike than we thought." Joey said.

"I guess we are." Hannah said.

"Joey?" Hannah asked.

"Yea baby girl?" He said.

"Are you disappointed ya know that I'm your daughter?" Hannah asked in a small scared voice.

"Little girl, don't ya ever think that, I loved yer mama so much, and knowing that yer a part of her and me makes me happier than anything, I couldn't ask for a better daughter and yer mama would be so proud of ya. The only thing I'm angry about is that I had to miss yer whole childhood, I wish I could have raised ya baby." Joey said.

Hannah heard his voice break and she felt tears in her eyes.

"Me too." Hannah said.

"Hannah I hope this don't change things between me and you, I already loved ya girl." Joey said.

"Of course it's going to change things." Hannah said.

Joey felt his heart drop, he couldn't lose her now.

"How could it not change things, you're my daddy now." Hannah said.

Joey had tears running down his cheeks and so did Hannah. 

It took Joey a moment to collect himself.

"I didn't want Mark to tell ya, but I guess it was for the best, he said ya got married and he couldn't keep something like this from ya."  Joey said.

Hannah felt a swell of love for Mark; she knew she could always trust him.

"Are ya happy baby being married to Mark I mean?" Joey asked.

"Yes, happier than I ever been in my life." Hannah said.

"I have to go, but when I get back, you'll be the first stop I make." Hannah said.

"All right, I love ya girl." Joey said.

"I love you too." Hannah said.

She hung up the phone. She needed to go find Mark, she felt bad about blowing up at him, and none of this was his fault. She turned and went to go find him.


	25. chapter 25

Mark sat at the bar sipping on a beer.

"So you and Hannah just got married, what are you doing at the bar at 11 in the morning?" Jacob asked.

Mark sighed and took another drink of his beer.

"You two aren't fighting already are you?" Jacob asked.

"No not exactly, she got some disturbing news about her family and well she got mad this morning and I don't think I helped any." Mark said. 

"Well I hope it's nothing serious." Jacob said.

"Nothing that can't be worked out with time." Mark said.

"I think I was pushing her to talk to me about it and she wasn't ready, I can be pushy sometimes, I think she's mad at me." Mark said.

"I'm sure once she calms down, she'll be fine." Jacob said.

"I hope so." Mark said.

"I know so, here she comes." Jacob said.

Hannah walked up and smiled at Jacob.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi pretty lady." Jacob said smiling.

"Can I get you something?" Jacob asked.

"Yea an ice tea would be great." Hannah said.

Jacob handed her the drink.

"Thanks." Hannah said.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Jacob said and walked down to the other end of the bar.

Hannah looked up at Mark.

"I'm sorry." Hannah said.

Mark pulled her in his arms wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, none of this is your fault." Hannah said nuzzling her face in Mark's neck.

"Baby you just got some news dumped on your lap that would make anyone mad, its okay." Mark said and pulled back and kissed her.

Hannah savored the kiss. Even if everything else was screwed up, she had this. Mark loved her and she loved him.

"Did ya talk to Joey?" Mark asked.

Hannah smiled.

"Yes, everything's fine or it will be when I get back." Hannah said.

Mark hugged her.

"Good." Mark said.

"You know, Joey is the kind of dad I always wanted, and now I have that. I'm not going to let what Bradley did ruin my life." Hannah said.

Mark saw the tears in her eyes and pulled Hannah close to him. She laid her head on his chest and cried. Mark just sat there and held her while she let go.

He kissed her head and lifted her face to look in her eyes.

"I'll always be here for ya Hannah no matter what." Mark said.

"I know." Hannah said smiling through her tears.

"Now what do ya say we go back to the cabin and take a nap." Mark said grinning.

"A nap huh?" Hannah said smiling.

Mark nodded.

"I don't know, I'm really not all that sleepy." Hannah said smiling up at Mark.

"Well honey that works out just fine." Mark said picking her up in his arms.

Hannah laughed out loud at Mark.

"Cause you won't be getting much sleep." Mark said bending to kiss her.

"Good." Hannah said and kissed him back.

The week passed too fast for Mark and Hannah. They spent most of there time in the cabin. Mark taking Hannah to heights she hadn't known existed. Anyone who looked at them could see they were hopelessly in love. They both had a constant smile on there face.

Mark and Hannah sat by the pool having lunch, it was the last day of the cruise. 

"We'll get your stuff moved into my place when we get back." Mark said.

They had been making plans on moving her stuff into his place.

"Okay." Hannah said smiling at him. She was excited at the thought of being with Mark everyday and since he was retired, she wouldn't have to set at home and wait for him while he traveled.

"So baby what are you planning to do about the book store, hire someone to run it or just sell it out to someone?" Mark asked.

Hannah looked up confused.

"Why would I do either one?" Hannah asked.

Mark frowned; he would think that's obvious.

"Hannah I have more money than we can ever spend, were trying to have a baby, start a family. I want to be able to spend my days with you and your place is at home with the child." Mark said.

"Mark I want to be with you too and our child, but I worked hard to make my bookstore a success, I enjoy what I do, I don't want to quit working." Hannah said.

Mark was starting to get a little steamed. He didn't want to spend his days waiting for Hannah to get home from work. 

"Hannah would you really rather work your life away than spend our life together doing what we want together, enjoying watching our child grow up together, who's going to take care of the baby?" Mark asked.

Hannah looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"Mark we will both take care of the baby, when I'm working I assume you would be capable of taking care of the child." Hannah snapped she was starting to get mad herself.

Mark suddenly slammed his fork down and shoved away from the table.

"When ya come to your senses let me know!" He bellowed at her and turned and left.

Hannah just stared after him in shock. What in the hell had just happened?

She sighed, how she could make Mark understand that she loved her bookstore that she loved working. 

Well he was just going to have to accept it, there was no way she was going to let Mark start dictating her life for her.


	26. chapter 26

Hannah looked over at Mark. They were on the plane home to Texas. Mark stared sullenly out the window. They hadn't said more than two words to each other since the fight. Hannah felt like crying, last night when they had went to bed, Mark had rolled over on his side and turned away from her. She supposed he was waiting for her to back down and do what he wanted. She loved Mark but she wasn't about to give in. Hannah laid her head back and closed her eyes.

Mark glanced over at Hannah. She was being stubborn plain and simple. There was no need for her to work. He wanted to spend everyday with his wife and there was no good reason why he shouldn't. She was giving him the silent treatment probably hoping he would give in, but she would have to keep waiting, he wasn't backing down on this, her place was with him and the child they would have, they should be her first priority.

Mark turned and looked out the window. Hopefully she would come to her senses soon and they could put all this nonsense behind them.

Joey stood at the airport terminal pacing nervously. He couldn't wait to see Hannah. He had missed her. 

"Joey!" 

Joey looked up and seen Hannah smiling at him.

Joey ran over and grabbed her in a hug.

"Baby girl, I missed ya." He said setting her back to her feet.

"I missed you too." Hannah said kissing his cheek.

"So how's married life treating ya?" Joey asked.

The smile on Hannah's face instantly disappeared.

Joey frowned and looked over at Mark who wore a scowl on his face.

"Come on Mark let's go pick up yer bags. Baby girl ya wait right here." Joey said.

Joey grabbed Mark arms and practically pulled him to the baggage pick up.

"Why does Hannah look like she's about to cry?" Joey demanded.

Mark didn't say anything and continued to walk.

"What the hell did you do to my baby?" Joey yelled grabbing Mark's arm.

"I didn't do anything. How come it's my entire fault automatically?" Mark asked angry.

"Hannah is a sweet girl, what would she do?" Joey asked.

"Oh yeah, your real objective." Mark said.

"Well tell me then." Joey said.

"Hannah wants to keep working, I assumed when she married me she wanted to be a full time wife and mother, she informed me she wasn't going to quit work and I could take care of the baby while she worked." Mark snapped out.

Joey burst out laughing.

"It's not funny." Mark said.

"Yes it is, I'm glad to see Hannah's not going to let you push her around." Joey said.

"I should have known ya would take her side." Mark said grabbing there bags off the conveyer.

"Come on Mark, do ya realized how ya sound. Come on, Hannah worked hard and sacrificed to make her book store a success, nobody handed it to her, she's only 25. She has a whole lifetime in front of her, do you really expect her to sit at home and hold yer hand because you don't want to be by yourself, yer acting like a child." Joey said.

Mark sighed.

"Joey my whole life I dreamed about having a wife like Hannah, someone sweet, who loved me and who wanted children, in  that dream she was at home raising the children not off at work all day." Mark said.

"Listen Mark, this is my kid, I'm pretty sure if she's any thing like me, she can be damn stubborn, are you willing to let this come between ya, cause I don't think she's going to back down." Joey said.

Joey then turned around and left Mark standing there.

"Hannah honey." Joey said.

Hannah turned around and gave him a little smile.

"Listen Mark told me what happened between you two, he's being an ass." Joey said.

Mark had stopped a few feet away and was angry. Now Joey was going to trash him to Hannah who probably already agreed anyway.

Hannah didn't say anything.

"Baby why don't ya come home with me tonight and let him go home and sulk by himself." Joey said.

"Joey I can't do that, Mark is my husband and whether we have a disagreement or not, my place is with him. And Mark is not an ass, he just had one thing in mind and I had another, we need to work it out and We can't do that if I run and hide when we have a problem," Hannah said.

Marks mouth fell open and in that minute all his anger fell away. Hannah was wonderful, god he was lucky to have her and he was acting like an ass, but she defended him anyway.

"I'm sorry darlin, your right, this is between you and Mark, and you two need to work it out." Joey said.

Hannah gave him a hug.

"How about you two come to dinner at my place tomorrow night?" Joey said.

Hannah looked up and seen Mark standing there.

"Mark?" She said looking at him.

"Sure Hannah, Uhh yea Joey, we would love too." Mark said.

"Great." Joey said.

"Ill bring the pecan pie." Hannah said smiling.

Joey planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Yer an angel." Joey said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hannah said to Joey.

Joey waved at them and turned and left.

Mark and Hannah looked at each other awkwardly. 

"Ya ready? To go home I mean." Mark said.

"Yes." Hannah said looking down. Mark picked up there bags and they headed out to pick up there truck. Hannah followed slight behind her mind on what she was going to say to Mark when they got home.


	27. chapter 27

Mark took there bags upstairs and put them in the bedroom that would now be theirs.

Hannah trailed behind him, feeling unsure of her self for the first time since they had got married. 

"Hannah ya can change the house any way ya want to." Mark said.

Hannah looked up at him for the first time.

"Are you sure, I don't want to mess up the way you have things." Hannah said.

"Hannah I paid someone to decorate the place, it's your home now, ya can fix it up anyway ya want." Mark said.

"Okay." Hannah said.

"Are you hungry?" Hannah asked.

"Yea I could eat." Mark said.

Hannah sighed at least they were talking even if it was like strangers.

"I'll go down and fix us a bite." Hannah said turning to go.

Hannah tripped and fell forward.

Mark reached out and grabbed her before she could fall and pulled her back against him. He turned her around to see if she was okay lifting her chin to look at her.

"I guess some things never change." Hannah said smiling a little.

Mark grinned.

"I guess not, are ya okay?" He asked.

"Yes." Hannah said aware of the warmth of Marks body pressed against hers.

Mark noticed too, he wanted to toss her on the bed and make love to her, but he knew that wasn't going to solve their problem.

Mark let go of Hannah much to her disappointment. She turned and left the room. Mark sighed. He really wanted to tell her to do what the hell she wanted if things could go back to the way they were.

Hannah made her way down to the kitchen and pulled out steaks from the freezer. She set about thawing them out and made a salad while she waited. Hannah got everything going and made some coffee. She got a cup and went and set on the back deck.  

Mark walked in the kitchen and seen dinner was cooking. He didn't see Hannah though. He walked to the back door and seen her sitting on the deck. He opened the door and walked out to join her. Hannah looked up at him.

Mark seen such love in her eyes, he couldn't resist a moment longer. He picked her up and she didn't resist her arms wound there way around his neck. Hannah laid her head on his shoulder relief coursing through her. Mark sat down in the chair with Hannah on his lap.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time and they laughed.

"Hannah I want ya to keep working, I was being unreasonable, I'm just used to having things my own way, it's not fair to you to ask ya to give up something you worked so hard for." Mark said.

Hannah smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I don't think I was being fair to you either Mark, I didn't even think about what you said before I rejected it. I been doing some thinking and I'm going to start looking for someone to take over more of my hours train them to run things when I'm not there. I'm going to cut my hours in half that way I'll be able to spend more time with you and the baby when we have one, does that sound fair to you?" Hannah asked.

Mark kissed her deeply burying his face in her hair breathing in her sweet scent. God he loved her.

He pulled back and kissed her playfully on the nose.

"That sounds more than fair." Mark said.

"I love you Mark, and you and our child will always come first before anything." Hannah said.

Mark nodded; she should have already known that.

"Same here baby." Mark said.

"Now our steaks are going to burn, if you don't let me up." Hannah said teasing him.

Mark kissed her.

"Maybe I don't care if they burn" Mark growled nipping at her lips.

Hannah giggled.

"I don't know Mark, your going to be awfully hungry if our food burns." Hannah said.

"Ill just have to find something else to eat." Mark said grinning wickedly at her.

Hannah tugged at his goatee.

"None of that mister, you other appetites will just have to wait till after dinner." Hannah said.

Mark reluctantly let her up.

"Okay, you're a strict little girl." Mark said pouting at her playfully.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later." Hannah said winking at him and going back in the kitchen.

Mark stood there grinning like a school boy.

Things were going to be okay, he vowed he wasn't going to lose his temper like he had before, him and Hannah was capable of working things out without tearing each other apart. He grinned as he watched her. He was one lucky man.

"Mark the doorbell is ringing, can you get it." Hannah called to him.

Mark walked in the kitchen stopping long enough to kiss Hannah again at which she grinned.

"Ill be right back." Mark said and headed down the hallway to get the door.

He opened the door and his face fell.

"What the hell do ya want?" Mark asked.

"I want to see my daughter." Bradley said. 


	28. chapter 28

Mark couldn't believe Bradley's nerve showing up here.

"You need to turn around and go back the way ya come." Mark said angrily. 

"I want to see Hannah, now." Bradley said not backing down.

"Don't ya think ya done enough to Hannah? Leave her alone." Mark snapped.

"What did I do, provided her with a good home and a stable environment, for that I'm being made into the villain?" Bradley said.

"Mark let him in."

Mark turned and seen Hannah had come up behind him.

"Hannah ya don't have to see him." Mark said.

Hannah placed her hand on Mark's arm and smiled at him.

"It's fine really." Hannah said.

Mark looked at her and nodded. He turned and let Bradley in the door.

Hannah looked at Bradley.  
"Let's talk in the den." She said.

Bradley followed her and Mark started to also.

"Mark." Hannah said turning to him.

"What baby?" Mark said.

"I need to do this alone." Hannah said.

Mark started to protest but then he stopped. She was right she had to handle this in her on way.

Mark turned to look at Bradley.

"Ya best watch yer step." He growled and walked off to the kitchen.

Hannah walked on into the den and Bradley followed her in and Hannah shut the door.

She waited for Bradley to have a seat on the couch and then took a seat across from him on a chair.

"What do you want?" Hannah asked him.

"I want to know why everyone hates me and blames me." Bradley said.

"I don't hate you, I do blame you, you lied, you stole me from my father, you separated my mother and father and then to top it off you treated me my whole life like I was something you stuck with, like I want good enough to be in your family." Hannah said.

"That's not true, I did what I thought was best, Joey was in no position to raise a child, look how he lives." Bradley said.

"You had to right to make that decision, you kept me from my father, not because it was best for me, but because you're a snob and because you're an asshole." Hannah said calmly.

Bradley jumped up.

"Don't talk to me like that." Bradley said angrily. 

"It's the truth, truth hurts doesn't it." Hannah said

"Listen you can think what you want, but it was for the best." Bradley snapped.

Hannah stood up, this is going nowhere, and I don't care to see you again." Hannah said.

Bradley glared at her.

"If that's the way you want it Hannah, fine." Bradley said.

'How is mother?" Hannah asked. She did care about Ruth and at least Ruth had come clean.

"I wouldn't know, she left me. She's staying in town at the hotel." Bradley said.

Bradley walked to the door. Then he turned back and looked at Hannah.

"I hope one day you understand what I did." Bradley said and he walked out the door.

Hannah stood there for a moment. She would go by the hotel tomorrow and see Ruth. She needed to see her. Hannah sighed and sat for a moment. Just seeing Bradley brought all of these emotions up, they were running amok through her body. Why couldn't Bradley just admit he was wrong, he could never do that, after all he was Bradley Newkirk, he could never be wrong. 

The phone rang and Hannah picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Mrs. Callaway." Trelassy said. 

"Hey Trelassy." Hannah said smiling.

"So what's it like being married?" Trelassy asked laughing.

"Its wonderful. I love him so much." Hannah said.

"See I told ya the book would work." Trelassy said

"Yes you did, and I guess you was right." Hannah said laughing.

"Hannah I heard about what went down with your parents, I'm sorry." Trelassy said. . 

"I'll be okay." Hannah said.

"I know you will girl, so are you happy about Joey being your dad?" Trelassy asked.

"Yes of course. It's a shock, but I already was close to Joey, I do regret I missed all those years with him but now that we know, we'll make up for all that time." Hannah said.

"I'm glad for you Hannah, I don't know what in the hell Uncle Bradley was thinking?" Trelassy said.

"He was thinking that Joey wasn't good enough to raise a Newkirk, that's what." Hannah said.

"I suppose your right." Trelassy said.

"Listen, how about we meet for lunch in a couple of days." Trelassy said.

"Okay that would be great." Hannah said.

"All right, Ill call you." Trelassy said.

Hannah got off the phone and headed to the kitchen. 

Mark was putting there food on plates and he looked up at her and smiled.

Hannah's heart skipped a beat. God he was so devastatingly handsome. She felt as if a jolt of electricity was shot through her.

She wanted Mark and she wanted him now. She didn't want to wait a second longer. She walked over and put her arms around his waist and pulled his shirt out of his pants.

"What are ya doing girl?" Mark asked raising a brow at her.

"I want you." Hannah said simply staring up at him.

Mark swallowed hard. 

What in the world had gotten into Hannah he wondered? Whatever the hell it was he liked it.


	29. chapter 29

_*Warning this chapter contains sexual content*_

Mark took Hannah's hand.

"Let's go upstairs baby." Mark said in a husky voice.

"No." Hannah said.

She plastered herself against Mark and ran her hands down his hard chest down to his stomach causing him to gasp.

"I want you right here right now." Hannah sighed out rubbing herself suggestively against him.

Mark didn't even think he just reacted. He bent down and kissed her mouth hard plunging his tongue in her mouth tasting her. Hannah clung to him wanting and needing more.

Hannah pushed back from his kiss and pushed his shirt up wanting to touch his skin.

Mark grasped the shirt and flung it over his head to the floor.

Hannah pressed kisses to his warm skin licking and nipping a path to his hard nipple. She licked at it then bit it playfully laughing when Mark gasped.

"Little girl wants to bite, huh? I might just have ta bite back." Mark growled down at her.

"Mmm sounds yummy." Hannah said grinning at him.

Mark was losing it fast. He bent and tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it. He pressed his palms to her bra covered breasts moving his palms over them feeling her nipples harden.

Hannah groaned and Mark unsnapped her bra and caught her breasts in his hands massaging them pinching her nipples with his fingers.

"MMMark." Hannah gasped.

Mark grinned and unsnapped her jeans and tugged them and her panties down in one shot. 

Hannah lifted her feet one at a time so Mark could bend and pull them off.

Mark grinned as he looked up to see he was face to face with her very wet center.

Mark backed her against the wall and bent in front of her. He placed each of her legs over his shoulders and looked up at her and grinned.

Hannah was whimpering with need.

Mark leaned forward and buried his face in her wetness using his tongue to part her folds.

Hannah screamed with pleasure as Marks tongue assaulted her probing, licking and teasing. 

Mark used his tongue to flick her clit time and time again until she was grinding her face on him like a mad woman.

"Ooooooooooo MMMMark." Hannah screamed close to the edge.

Mark plunged his tongue deep in her center. He felt her muscles clench around him and returned to her clit licking at it repeatedly.

"Mark….I'm cummming." Hannah screamed clutching at his hair.

Hannah fell into a vortex of pleasure that left her gasping for air. Mark continued to lick at her center helping her to extend the wave of pleasure.

Mark was so turned on by her whimpering. His cock was about to burst through his pants.

Mark carefully lowered her legs and she leaned back against the wall gasping.

Mark stood and unbuttoned his jeans and lowered his zipper.

Hannah watched mesmerized, licking her licks at the sight of his cock springing free. 

Mark quickly shed his jeans and lifted Hannah in his arms kissing her deeply thrusting his tongue deep in her mouth. Hannah moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mark set her on the low counter and ran his hands up her thighs spreading them lightly.

Hannah had her head throw back moaning.

Mark pulled his hips back and pulled Hannah forward to the edge of the counter.

He looked down into Hannah's eyes heavy with passion.

He bent forward till his lips were beside her ear.

"Baby I'm going to fuck ya now." Mark whispered.

Hannah groaned at the words, he was turning her on so completely.

Mark thrust forward and impaled her with his hard cock.

"MMMMMarrk!" Hannah screamed and grabbed his shoulder to hang on.

Mark started thrusting into her wetness, losing himself in her warmth.

"Godd Baby, yer so tight." Mark groaned out. 

Hannah was whimpering from need, her body pressed tight to Marks.

Mark moved his hands under her ass and pressed her closer and he pumped into her over and over.

"Like it baby? Like my cock filling ya up? Wanna cumm for me Baby?" Mark whispered to her.

Hannah moaned in pleasure, his words turned her on even more. She had her face pressed against his chest and she let her tongue run over his hard chest finding his nipple and flicking over it causing Mark to moan in pleasure.

"God baby ya make me so hot, I wanna fuck ya all night long." Mark whispered as he thrust hard into her.

His words sent Hannah over the edge screaming his name.

"MMMMMMMMaaark!" Hannah screamed as she came clutching at him desperately.

Mark held her tight as she threw back her head and screamed his name.

Just watching her fall apart in his arms and her muscles tightening around his cock caused Him to cum.

Mark thrust harder as he shot his seed deep in her center.

"Hannah I'm cumming baby!" Mark growled out.

Hannah wrapped her legs around Mark's waist as he rode her to completion.

"Baby." Mark murmured over and over placing kisses all over her face.

Hannah lifted her face to his and kissed hi lips gently.

"I love you so Mark." Hannah said tears in her eyes.

Mark took her face in his hands and cradled it there.

"I love ya too Hannah." Mark said kissing her lips in the lightest of touches.

Mark gathered her in his arms and held her. He didn't even realize how she had become so important to him so quickly until this moment.

"Mark?" Hannah said against his chest.

"Yea baby?" Mark said.

"Are you still hungry, cause I'm starving." Hannah said laughing.

Mark laughed and loosened his grip on her.

"Yea I am, but you tend to make me forget things like food." Mark said smiling down at her.

Hannah grinned and pulled him down for a kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Let me get dressed and I'll get our dinner heated up." Hannah said.

Mark let her go and watched her with a smile on his face. Life was perfect, and he was going to enjoy it to its fullest from now on.


	30. chapter 30

Two Years Later

  


Mark looked out of the big bay window in the kitchen and smile. Hannah was sitting in the shallow end of the Pool, holding their 12 month old son Tyler. 

Mark laughed as Tyler splashed his little hands in the water splashing Hannah.

Hannah laughed and kissed his nose.

Tyler was Marks look a like. He looked just like Mark. Mark hoped there next one would be a little girl that looked just like Hannah.

After Tyler had been born ,Hannah true to her word had cut back to part time. 

Mark found he was happy watching Tyler while Hannah worked. He had formed a strong bond with his son because of it.

Mark grinned and walked out to the pool and bent down at the side.

Hannah smiled up at him.

Mark caught his breath. In his opinion he had never seen any thing as beautiful as Hannah, especially when she loosed that smile on him.

"Hey daddy." Hannah said.

"Hey mommy." mark said laughing.

"Ready to get ready for dinner? We're supposed to meet your dad at The resturant in a little over and hour." Mark said.

Hannah handed Tyler up to him.

Mark took the warm squirming little body in his big hands and lifted Tyler high, making Tyler squeal with laughter.

Hannah climbed out and wrapped a towel around her self and walked over to the two of them.

Mark lowered Tyler and held him with his one arm and wrapped his other around Hannah and pulled her close for a kiss.

"Mmmmm That's real nice." Hannah said coming up for air.

She rubbed his cheek gazing in his eyes.

After all this time she was still crazy about him.

"Darlin, you go get ready, I'll get Tyler dressed and then we'll go." Mark said.

Mark turned to take a giggling Tyler upstairs to get dressed.

"Oh by the way." Mark said turning back to look at her.

Hannah looked at him, he had a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Im going to pack a over night bag for Tyler, he's spending the night with Grandpa." Mark said smiling.

Hannah felt her heart skip a beat. Mark could still do that too her.

She had no doubt that Mark would have her up all night long making love to her. 

Mark chuckled at the look on her face reading her thoughts.

Mark went and set Tyler in the playpen set up on the deck, where he happily picked upa toy and started chewing on it.

Mark walked over and pulled Hannah in his arms.

He bent his head to her ear.

"Im going to play with that pretty little pussy, Im going to lick it till ya scream, Im going to make love to ya all night long little girl." Mark whispered.

Hannah moaned at the images and pulled Mark down to kiss his full sweet lips.

Mark gently probed her mouth with his tongue, giving her a preview of tonight.

Hannah put her arms around Mark's neck and deepened the kiss.

Mark pulled back and grinned.

"Mmm very tasty baby, but we need to get a move on." He said.

"Okay." Hannah said and smiled as Mark went and got Tyler and headed upstairs.

Hannah followed behind and smiled as she heard Mark talking baby talk to Tyler and tickling him making him laugh. 

She went in the bedroom and started to get dressed. She went in her top drawer to get a shirt and something fell to the floor with a thud.

Hannah bent down and smiled when she seen what it was.

"One Hundred ways to win the man of your dreams'

She grinned as she thought of how she had tried the things on Mark. Sometimes she wondered if it worked or her and Mark were just meant to be.

Either way she didn't have the heart to get rid of the book. It was really how everything had started with Mark.

She laid the book back in the drawer and go t dressed. She thought about all the ups and down and tears of sadness and of joy that they had been through. It was all worth it. She had never been happier.

"Yes Hannah, fairy tales do exist." Hannah whispered to herself and smiled. She turned and headed out to find the two men of her dreams.


End file.
